I Think I Love You
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: FINISHED! AU. Leo Wyatt is the most popular guy in school. Piper Halliwell has a major crush on him, but she is a nobody. Will Piper be able to tell her feelings to the one she thinks she loves?
1. Background Info

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Just my plots, my ideas, and the wish that I could own Charmed.**

**A/n: AU piper/leo fic. Woo hoo! Leo Wyatt is one of the most popular guys in school. Piper Halliwell is the nobody that everyone ignores. She has a few friends, but the popular kids ignore her. Piper has had a secret crush on Leo ever since the beginning of middle school. She has always hoped that Leo liked her. Will she be able to tell her feelings to the one person she thinks she loves?**

(((( Piper's P.O.V. ))))

Yeah, I know. A crush on the most popular kid in school. You don't need to yell at me. My friends already think I'm nuts. My name is Piper Halliwell, and I guess I'm here to tell you about my secret crush on Leo Wyatt, the hottest and most popular guy in school.

But first you need to know the background information, or else I might just confuse you. If I remember correctly, Leo lived here before we did. I moved in around December of 1991. My older sister, Prue, was 9, I was 6, and Phoebe was just turning 3. Leo lived right across the street from us.

I don't really remember those early years of my life, but I'm pretty sure me and Leo became really good friends. We didn't have the same teachers in Kindergarten or first grade, but I know we did in second. That was when everyone that I knew was in the same class. It got pretty hectic.

We didn't have the same teachers for the rest of elementary school, but our friendship blossomed. Then some of our really close friends, Dan and Jenny, who lived down the street from me, moved to Arizona. We all kept in touch with them, but me and Leo and everyone else on the street started losing our friendship.

Leo started hanging out with the more popular kids, and I felt secluded. By fifth grade, I had pretty much no friends and everyone thought I was the anti-social nobody. I spent lots of time at recess sitting and thinking or reading.

Then sixth grade came, and yet again me and Leo were separated. He was becoming more and more popular, especially since there were new kids at our school. I met a new friend, Becca, and she quickly showed me this new t.v. show that I started obsessing over.

Leo talked to me every once in a while when we were at home, but not like we used to. Then, around the beginning of 10th grade, I heard that Leo might have to move, and that devastated me. I didn't want to lose such a good friend. Without him, I don't think I would have even had friends.

Now that you know my background, I can go back to the telling my story. But I'd rather show you than tell you, so here it goes. This is sometime in the middle of 2th grade, just how my day went and things like that. Nothing special.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Ha! Now that I think about it, the title is based off the song by Jessica Simpson! I never thought about that until after I wrote this. Well, hope you like it. Plz r&r!


	2. School Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or Piper and Leo's love for each other. :: starts crying like a baby::**

**A/n: OMG! Eight reviews for one chapter! That's awesome! Thanx too:**

**Magical Princess: Thanx!**

**Psychokitty3: Actually, I know exactly what ur talking about. I do it all the time. When I'm watching a movie, I go "this is going to happen" and then it does! But if u do figure it out, plz don't tell other ppl. I like surprises!**

**Gryffindor620: Thank u.**

**Leo/piper4ever: I'm glad u like it.**

**Piperleo4eva: That's good! I'm glad u enjoy it.**

**Charmedmel32: Ha! I like the penname. Don't worry, I will. See, I already did!**

**Onetreehill4eva: thank u.**

**Druid of the Moon: Yeah, I thought that would be a good idea. Make it more Piper's story instead of mine.**

_Every time you're near baby I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friends tell me  
Something has come over me  
And I think I know what it is_

((((Piper's P.O.V.))))

Yeah, It's Piper Halliwell again. I guess I'm here to show you around my past and explain a few things so you don't get confused, so here it goes. This is sometime in sixth grade, just a normal day for me.

((((SF High School))))

"Hey, Piper!" Becca called as she ran through the front doors. Piper turned around, and waved to her friend. She sat down in the cafeteria, where all the seniors waited for the first bell. Becca ran up and sat down.

"I thought you said you were going to call me last night?" Becca reminded. Piper slapped her forehead, sending her glasses flying to the end of her nose. She pushed them back up and continued. "I am so sorry, Becca. Grams had like a million errands to run, and I didn't have time."

"It's okay. Did you at least watch Firecracker?" Becca asked, talking about their favorite show where a young boy could start fire's with his mind and had to battle bad guys with it. "Are you kidding?" Piper exclaimed. "I told Gram's that I wasn't going to do anything until it was over."

"Yes!" Becca held up her hand, and Piper hi-fived it. "You can go!" One of the supervisors yelled. Everyone quickly got up and rushed towards the stairs. Piper and Becca held back, not wanting to get separated in the crowd.

"I'll see you in health." Becca said as she went to her locker, which was right across from the stairs. "Yep!" Piper answered. She walked around the square hallway to the wall opposite Becca's and opened her locker. She quickly grabbed her books for the first three periods and headed to Reading.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Clow." Piper greeted. "Hello, Piper. I'm assuming you had a good weekend?" "Yeah." Piper stopped by the desk and looked at Mrs. Clow's attendance book, where there was a picture of her baby daughter, Laura.

"She is so cute!" Piper cooed for about the thousandth time. "Thank you. She's going to be six months tomorrow." "Aww!" Piper sighed, then walked to her seat in the far side of the classroom and sat down. "Hey, Pipe!" Jen greeted from her desk diagonal from Piper.

"Oh, hey Jen!" Piper answered, turning around in her chair. "Hey Liz, hey Emma." "Hey." Both girls greeted at the same time. The all talked for a few minutes about their weekend, then the bell rang and Liz and Emma ran to their seats before Mrs. Clow came in.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Clow said, coming in from the hallway. Then the speaker came on, and everyone stood up and said the Pledge of Allegiance. While the announcements rolled through everyone's ears, Mrs. Clow took attendance.

"Okay, everyone!" Mrs. Clow called as the announcements came to an end. "Get with your assigned groups, and start going over your parts. Today we are going to show scene's 1 and 2, so make sure you get in lots of practice. Go!"

Piper, Jen, and a couple other boys and girls ran out into the hallway before anyone took their spot outside the door. "Okay, you guys." Greg, one of those natural leaders, called out. "We still need a Scrooge. Piper, you're the only person without a part, so you have to do it?"

"Fine." Piper sighed. Everyone sat down either against the wall of the lockers and started to practice. But everyone got bored quickly, and started talking about weekends. "Hey, what about the play?" Shannon asked. "We're scene five. We're not going until Wednesday." Someone said.

Everyone agreed and continued talking until Mrs. Clow came outside and called them in. Piper doodled while scene's one and two were performing. The bell rang, and everyone ran out of the room. Piper quickly walked next door to her favorite teacher, Mrs. Roan.

"Good morning, Piper." Mrs. Roan greeted. "Hey, Mrs. Roan." Piper answered as she sat down in the front row, her favorite place to be. She made a face, thought, when Dennis came and sat down next to her. The bell rang, and Math started.

After Math, Piper headed downstairs to Science with Mr. Boysen. Piper had thought that she liked Science, but honestly it wasn't her best subject. But Mr. Boysen was very funny, and kept everyone laughing through the whole class.

Piper headed back upstairs, and as she walked towards her locker, she saw Leo getting his books. She stared at him for a minute, then got into her locker. Leo was not only the hottest boy in school, but also one of the smartest.

"If only." Piper sighed. She grabbed her colored pencils and went back into the Reading room, which was now Health. Unluckily, Becca's desk was on the other side of the room. But Piper spent a couple minutes talking to her before the bell rang and she sat down.

Piper caught up with Becca as they made their way down to lunch. They talked about how cool Firecracker had been the night before, and spent at least five minutes drooling over Leo. Becca agreed that he was very hot, even though she knew she would never get him either.

Phoebe and Cole showed up, along with Angel, another Liz, and Corrie. Phoebe and Cole had been dating for a couple months, and the other three were friends with Becca. Piper sighed as she saw Phoebe and Cole head off to the bathroom together, hoping they could make out, then turned her attention to the conversation Angel and Becca wer having.

After lunch came Gym. Piper and Becca walked into the locker rooms together, got dressed, then walked back out. Piper sat down next to Becca for awhile until the teacher came to take attendance, then she went back up to her spot around the H's.

Next came Home EC. Piper and Becca worked on their babysitting game that they had made up. After that, Piper went back upstairs and had English with Mrs. Clow. She had a good laugh, because at the end of the period, someone had said, "So we don'ts got any homework?" and Mrs. Clow had flipped.

Piper set her books down in Social Studies, said hi to Mrs. Roan, then stood outside and watched Leo. He was talking with some other boys in P.A. that weren't nearly as cute as him. Then the bell rang and Piper ran inside before she was tardy.

Finally, they had Chorus. Piper packed up her backpack since Mrs. Carmon allowed them to bring them, and rushed down the stairs. Even though they had an extra three minutes to get into the room, Piper still had to run so she wasn't late.

Piper threw down her backpack and stood next to Becca. They both turned their heads and watched as Leo asked Mrs. Carmon about the song they had been practicing. "I can't believe you live across the street from him and ride with him twice a week to honors chorus!" Becca sighed.

"I know! Don't you just hate me for it." Piper joked, smiling brightly. They both broke into a fit of giggles, and Leo looked up. He caught Piper smiling, and thinking he was smiling at her, smiled back. Becca's eye's opened wide and she laughed harder.

"I think he was looking at you." Becca whispered in Piper's ear. "Nu-uh. He was looking at Kara." Piper answered, pointing to the girl standing below them who was tossing her hair flirtatiously in Leo's direction. Mrs. Carmon called for attention, and Piper quickly quieted down.

"If only we could all just stop singing and leave Kara in the spotlight." Becca whispered in Piper's ear as Mrs. Carmon explained the notes to a new song. "If only." Piper whispered back. "Excuse me, girls!" Mrs. Carmon yelled. Piper looked up. "Could you please be quiet?" They both nodded and let her continue.

Piper grabbed her backpack and walked out the front doors into the cool November air. In two weeks it would be Thanksgiving, and Piper hoped that Grams would invite Leo's family over for dinner like she had the two years before.

Piper looked around for their bus, but didn't see it in it's usual spot. She noticed Leo getting on a yellow bus a couple spaces down, and ran after him. She found a seat somewhere in the middle, close to Leo so she could watch him, and sat down.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A young girl asked. "I'm saving it for my sister." Piper answered. "Hey, you can't save seats!" Kevin, a skater boy sitting behind them, spat. "Well, too bad." Piper shot back, looking at him venomously. "Piper!" Phoebe called. She pushed past the girl and sat down.

"I'm really sorry." Piper apologized as the girl moved towards the back to find another seat. "What was that all about?" Phoebe asked as she set her backpack on the floor. "She wanted this seat. I was considering giving it to her until you rudely pushed her out of the way." Piper answered.

"Well, she just has to learn that sister's stick together." Phoebe said with a smile. Piper shook her head and looked out the window. Her sister really needed to learn and care about other people's feelings. She had a habit of not caring about other people.

Maybe tomorrow when Phoebe had to stay after school, Piper would ask the girl to sit with her and explain why Phoebe had been so rude. But for now, Piper sat and listened as Leo told a story to all the popular kids about what had happened in gym.

**A/n: I know. Jessica Simpson isn't exactly famous right now, but the song totally fits, so I had to put it in. Hope u all enjoy! Plz r&r!**


	3. Bad News

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Can't you all see it? I would have put Piper and Leo together by now!  
  
A/n: Wow, I must have a really popular story here! Nine reviews! Even more than the first chapter! Thanx too:  
  
Charmedboy4: Sry. Ur right, it happens to every1.  
  
P3charmed4eva: Thank u!  
  
Leo/piper4ever: I'll try my hardest to get these chapters out quickly.  
  
Anonymous: Thanx  
  
Magical Princess: Don't worry, I'm sure with a name like Piper xox Leo I can't leave them apart for too long. Lol.  
  
Gryffindor620: Thanx  
  
Charmedmel32: Yah, I asked my friend, and she said "totally phoebe and cole!" so I put them together. Ur right. piperleo4eva!  
  
Psychokitty3: If u have ne questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'll try and explain without giving the plot away. Sry. I wasn't really sure if Jessica was popular or not. So lets just forget I said it, plz!  
  
Onetreehill4eva: Thanx  
  
A/n: Okay, I'm going to try and explain something. I don't know if u all got it or not, but I'm going to talk ne way. Phoebe is a year younger than Piper, like it said in the first chapter. Then, halfway through 5th grade, the administration thought Phoebe was smart enough to be in 6th grade. It was the only way I could put them in the same skool. Hope that clears some things up! And, if ur all wondering, Prue's in eighth grade. But, obviously, they don't have the same lunch period.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on, Piper!" Prue urged. "Why won't you just ask him out?" They all watched Leo as he walked about ten feet in front of them. "I mean, seriously. He's the hottest guy in school." Phoebe pointed out. "And Becca says that she thinks he likes you." Prue put in.  
  
"Will you guys just stop it?" Piper asked through gritted teeth, regretting the time she had told her sisters she liked Leo. "I mean, seriously, he's seven feet in front of us. He could be hearing our whole conversation."  
  
"Uh, Piper?" Leo asked, turning around. The girls stopped in their tracks, and Phoebe tried to hold in a laugh. "Could you come outside soon? I want to talk to all of you." Leo questioned. "Uh, sure." Piper agreed, elbowing Phoebe in the stomach.  
  
Leo gave a small smile and headed back towards his house. "See, Piper, this could be the chance of a lifetime!" Prue exclaimed. "He could be wanting to tell you that he likes you!" "Then why did he say he wants to talk to all of us?" Piper wondered.  
  
She continued walking towards the house, leaving Prue and Phoebe behind. They ran to catch up, but Piper rushed inside the manor before they could try and talk to her. "I'm home, Grams." Piper called out, throwing off her shoes and taking the steps two at a time.  
  
Piper threw her backpack on the floor by her desk and flopped onto the bed. Would Leo really say that he liked her? Or was it something more serious? Did he have a new girlfriend? Piper heard a basketball bouncing on the sidewalk.  
  
Piper got up and looked out her window. Leo was out shooting hoops with Chris, Kevin, and Alex. Piper pretended to gag in disgust. She had been friends with Alex in second grade. Then she had become popular, and totally ignored Piper.  
  
Piper rushed out of her room and down the steps. "I'm going outside, Grams!" Piper yelled. "Okay." Grams called back from the kitchen. Piper ran out the front door in her bare feet raced across the street. "Hey." Piper greeted breathlessly.  
  
"Hey." Leo, Chris, Kevin, and Alex all said in unison. Leo put the ball up and missed. Piper grabbed the ball as it rolled down the driveway, and took a shot. It made a beautiful 'Swish' noise. "Score!" Piper yelled happily. Leo looked at her enviously.  
  
"Let's play Horse." Leo suggested. Piper shrugged her shoulders and got in line behind him. Kevin and Alex sat in the grass and watched. "Ha, beat that!" Leo said playfully as the ball went through the hoop. "Surely." Piper caught the ball, and shot, missing as it bounced off the rim.  
  
"'H'" Everyone yelled out. "Dang it!" Piper sighed, passing the ball to Chris. By the end of the game, Leo had 'H-O', Chris had 'H-O-R' and Piper only had an 'H'. "I win, I win!" Piper sang, dancing around with the ball in her hands.  
  
Leo ran up to her and quickly pushed the ball out of her grip. Piper stared at him in shock, and she felt Leo's eyes connect with her. 'H-he's looking at me.' Piper thought nervously. "Go get that!" Piper ordered, looking away from Leo.  
  
Leo ran out into the street and captured the ball before it got to far, and ran back onto the driveway. Kevin jumped up and whispered something in Leo's ear, making Piper nervous. Kevin always talked about her behind her back.  
  
"I guess I should tell you all the reason I asked you to come out." Leo started. He sighed and looked down at the ground. "My dad just accepted a job in New Jersey, so...um...I guess that means we're moving." "What!?" Piper and Alex exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Kevin looked like he had known forever, and Chris kept quiet like he always did. Leo's golden retriever, Max, walked around from the back of the house and started sniffing everyone. Piper sat down and scratched his ears as Leo talked.  
  
"I really don't have a choice. I've told you that it might happen, and I guess now it is. My dad has wanted this job forever, so when the opportunity came he took it as soon as we all agreed." "When are you moving?" Alex asked immediately.  
  
"Sometime in the summer. So I'll still be around for a while, and we can still hang out and talk." "Piper! Dinner!" Grams called from the front door. "Already?" Piper groaned. "Yes. And then you have homework to do." Grams explained. "Fine. Give me five minutes." Piper yelled.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Leo asked, making Piper want to blush. "Yeah. But I'll try and come home after I do my homework." Piper answered. "K. Bye." Leo said. "Bye." Piper waved and ran back across the street and in the house.  
  
Piper closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She could feel tears stinging at her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and walked into the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe were sitting at the table, and looked up as soon as she walked in. They wanted to know what had happened.  
  
"You know, Grams, I'm not really hungry. I think I'll go upstairs and get started on my homework." Piper explained. "Are you sure, sweetie? I made meatloaf." Grams asked. "Yeah, like I said, not hungry." Truth was, Piper was starving. But she didn't want to have to talk to Phoebe and Prue.  
  
"Okay. I'll save you some incase you do get hungry later." Grams told her. "Thanks Grams." Piper quickly made an exit before her sisters could ask her any questions. She ran up to her room, shut the door and locked it, then flopped onto her bed.  
  
More tears stung Piper's eyes as she thought about what had just happened. Leo was moving. And not just to a different part of the state. To New Jersey. All the way across America. Who knows how long of a plane ride. He would be gone.  
  
Piper quickly reached to her bedside table and turned on the radio as tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't want Prue to hear her crying. "And next, we have the top 5 countdown. With number 5, "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely   
So many words for the broken heart   
It's hard to see in a crimson love   
So hard to breathe   
Walk with me, and maybe   
Nights of light so soon become   
Wild and free I could feel the sun   
Your every wish will be done   
They tell me  
  
[Chorus:]   
Show me the meaning of being lonely   
Is this the feeling I need to walk with   
Tell me why I can't be there where you are   
There's something missing in my heart  
  
Life goes on as it never ends   
Eyes of stone observe the trends   
They never say forever gaze upon me   
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)   
There's no control   
Are you with me now?   
Your every wish will be done T  
hey tell me  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
There's nowhere to run   
I have no place to go   
Surrender my heart, body, and soul   
How can it be   
You're asking me   
To feel the things you never show  
  
You are missing in my heart   
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Tears streamed down Piper's cheeks. She knew the mascara Prue had forced her to wear today was making black streaks down her face. "I don't want to lose a friend." Piper whispered. 'But he's more than a friend, isn't he?' A voice inside her head countered.  
  
"N-no, he's just a really good f-friend." Piper choked. 'That's not true. You like him deeply. He's the only one you could ever say you loved.' "No!" Piper cried. But she knew the voice was right. Any other boy, Piper would have just said 'I like you a lot.' She could easily say 'I love Leo' without hesitation.  
  
Piper was jolted out of her thoughts as the radio started talking again. "That was number 4, "God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You" By NSYNC. Now, number 3, another Backstreet Boys song, "I Want It That Way."  
  
Yeah  
You are my fire   
The one desire   
Believe when I say   
I want it that way  
  
But we are two worlds apart   
Can't reach to your heart   
When you say   
That I want it that way  
  
[Chorus:]   
Tell me why   
Ain't nothin' but a heartache   
Tell me why   
Ain't nothin' but a mistake   
Tell me why   
I never wanna hear you say   
I want it that way  
  
Am I your fire   
Your one desire   
Yes I know it's too late   
But I want it that way  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Now I can see that we're falling apart   
From the way that it used to be, yeah   
No matter the distance   
I want you to know T  
hat deep down inside of me...  
  
You are my fire   
The one desire   
You are   
You are,   
you are,  
you are  
  
Don't wanna hear you say   
Ain't nothin' but a heartache   
Ain't nothin' but a mistake   
(Don't wanna hear you say)   
I never wanna hear you say   
I want it that way  
  
Tell me why   
Ain't nothin' but a heartache   
Tell me why   
Ain't nothin but a mistake   
Tell me why   
I never wanna hear you say   
(Don't wanna hear you say it)   
I want it that way   
Cuz I want it that way  
  
More tears spilled down Piper's cheeks. That was exactly how she felt about Leo. He was her desire, but she didn't know if he liked her the same way. There was a soft knock on the door. "It's Prue. I have some meatloaf." Prue explained.  
  
"Just a minute!" Piper called out, jumping off the bed. She turned off the radio, grabbed a book out of her backpack, and pretended like she was working. "You can come in!" Piper yelled. Prue opened the door cautiously.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Prue asked. "I'm fine!" Piper exclaimed, trying not to choke on her tears. She turned her head so Prue couldn't see the mascara streaks. "Okay. Here's the meatloaf." Prue set the plate on the edge of the desk and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
Piper looked at the meatloaf, then sighed and collapsed into her crossed arms. "What am I going to do?" Piper groaned. She wanted to just get in her bed and go to sleep, but she had tons of homework. So Piper worked on her homework till 9, then crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/n: Sry to all u BSB haters. I've kind of gotten back into liking them, sort of. I just think their songs are really good piper/leo songs. I'll try to find better songs to replace BSB, but until then, ur going to have to live with it. Plz r&r! 


	4. Can't Take It

Disclaimer: Will u ppl plz get this through ur stinkin heads!!! I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!!!  
  
A/n: I don't have ne thing to say today. Isn't that amazing? Lol... Wait, cut that! I do have something to say! Ha ha. Jeez! All these reviews take up almost a whole page! That's awesome! Thanx too:  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Thanx  
  
Charmedboy4: Well, everyone on the street is friends, so he wanted to tell everyone. I'm not answering if he knows she likes him. No, when Kevin whispered in Leo's ear, he was telling Leo to announce he was moving. Yes, they've all been friends since they met, which was like in kindergarten.  
  
Piperleo4eva: Lol. Thanx. Well, they're in 6th grade, so Piper is 12, Phoebe is 11, and Prue is 14 and in 8th grade. Thanx. That's what I was trying to tell every1. Glad u understood. And do u really think someone with a penname like Piper xox Leo would keep them apart that long?  
  
Catie: Lol. Thanx  
  
Magical Princess: Lol.  
  
Gryffindor620: Thanx  
  
Charmedmel32: I'm glad u want to be strong. Lol. no, I'm going to keep Leo away forever! Muwahahaha! Lol. Just read and u'll find out.  
  
P3charmed4eva: Well, that's the way it has to be.  
  
Psychokitty3: Yah. This isn't based off the actual show Brad Kern made. I'm kind of making this up to be dramatic. Hope that clears it up.  
  
Klutz101: Yah, I know, it's hard making them separate. But it's my mind, so it's all up to me on what happens.  
  
OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: okie dokies!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: Okay, this will be short, sweet, and to the point. I'm going on vacation on Wednesday, so I won't be around for at least a week. I'm going to update all my stories before I go, so I don't leave u all hanging for too long. I'll check my reviews and start writing as soon as possible.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And I can't take it anymore   
Can't fake it anymore   
Can't make it   
But I tried so hard   
So hard   
I can't take this anymore   
Can't make it to the door   
Can't shake this   
but I tried so hard   
To live   
To live   
And I can't take this anymore   
Can't fake this anymore   
Can't make it   
but I tried so hard   
To live   
I can't make this anymore   
Can't make it to the door   
Can't shake this   
but I tried so hard  
  
(((( Piper's P.O.V ))))  
  
Yah, I know. You all think I'm being a baby. But I really felt bad. He was my friend, and I really cared about him. I didn't know it at the time, but...oh, just watch and find out! I don't want to give too much away, or it'll ruin the ending!  
  
(((( Piper's Bedroom )))  
  
Piper woke up the next morning groggy and cranky. She slapped her alarm off and threw her head back against the pillow, covering her eyes with her arm. Ten minutes later, Phoebe rushed into the room. "Piper! Piper! You have to get up!" Phoebe yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
Piper groaned and rolled over on her side. "Come on, Piper! There's someone here to see you!" Phoebe added. Piper sat up quickly, instantly awake. "Who is it?" Piper asked. "You'll just have to get out of bed and find out." Phoebe said mischievously before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.  
  
"Come on, Phoebe!" Piper yelled out the door, but Phoebe was already downstairs. Piper threw the covers off her body and stood up, stretching her arms up into the air. She walked over to her closet and opened the door, trying to decide what to wear.  
  
If it was a friend or relatives, Piper could come down in her pajama's and not be embarrassed. But if it was Leo, then she had to look like she had been up for a while. Piper finally decided on a pair of jeans and a t- shirt, and quickly changed.  
  
Piper charged down the stairs and headed for the door. She ran her hand through her hair, then opened the door. Prue was standing there with the biggest grin on her face and a bunch of flowers in her hand. "April Fool's Day!" Prue screamed, laughing.  
  
Prue handed the flowers to Piper as she walked into the manor, still laughing. Piper barely felt her hands clasp the flowers as she stared in shock. She couldn't feel anything. Tears wanted to drip down her cheeks, but they didn't. She just felt hurt.  
  
"Piper! It was a joke!" Phoebe explained, walking into the front hall. "Why isn't she laughing?" "I don't know." Prue answered. She waved her hand in front of Piper's face. "Piper?" "It may have been a joke," Piper finally choked, "but it wasn't a very funny one."  
  
With that, Piper slowly walked up the stairs to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Tears finally spilled down Piper's face as she fell onto the bed. Minutes later, Phoebe came up and knocked on the door.  
  
"We were just trying to have some fun, Piper. It wasn't supposed to be personal." "Well, it was." Piper said quietly to herself. She got up off the bed, and started rummaging through her room. She finally found the CD Prue had given her for Christmas and popped it into the boom box.  
  
Piper pressed the 'shuffle' button, not caring which song came on, as long as it scared Phoebe away.  
  
Remember when,   
we never needed each other  
The best of friends like   
Sister and Brother   
We understood,   
we'd never be,   
Alone  
  
Those days are gone,   
and now I want you so much   
The night is long and   
I need your touch   
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel thi...  
  
Piper quickly pressed the 'next' button, the urge to cry becoming even stronger. She didn't want to think about Leo at all.  
  
You see me sitting here,  
a smile upon my face   
The time has come   
but you know that it's not too late   
There's been too many things,  
together we have seen   
It's not too hard if we start to believe   
And we're not gonna take anymore   
Can we try to erase all the pain   
So please  
  
Show me a reason,   
give me a sign   
Tell me the way we,   
fall out of li  
  
Again, Piper pressed the 'next' button, more tears streaming down her face. Piper listened for Phoebe outside, but it sounded like she had left.  
  
I can see that you've been crying   
You can't hide it with a lie   
What's the use in you denying   
That what you...  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Piper cried, turning off the CD. The radio started playing, in the middle of a song.  
  
and I forgot to   
tell you I love you   
and the night's too long   
and cold here   
without you   
I grieve in my condition   
for I cannot find the   
words to say I need you so  
  
Piper flipped the station, closing her eyes and trying to forget the words she kept hearing.  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with   
And I wish that you could be the one I die with   
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with   
hope I love you all my life  
  
Flip.  
  
Cuz have you ever been so in love, so in love   
You could touch the moonlight   
You can even reach the stars   
Doesn't matter near or far   
Have you ever been so in love  
  
Flip.  
  
I will move heaven.   
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.   
I will move heaven.   
And it may take one life,   
And it may take forever,   
But I promise you.  
  
Flip.  
  
cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone  
  
Flip.  
  
(All alone)   
Leave me here I'm dying   
(All alone)   
Just kicked me in my face   
(All alone)   
All alone and crying   
(All alone)   
I suffocate  
  
Piper finally turned off the radio, her chest heaving, tears continuing to form in her eyes. She couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning. She tried to get up, but fell back onto the pillows, exhausted. Her head hurt. She couldn't think. Nothing was working right.  
  
'Everything is a mess.' Piper's mind realized. But her body didn't want to think about it. Her body didn't want to do anything. Piper just wanted to die, let her body crumple into nothing and disappear without a trace.  
  
Nobody would miss her. Her sisters would feel terrible that they had played their trick. Grams would start thinking that she had done something. Who knows what Becca would do. Piper drifted to sleep, not caring it was still morning. All she cared about was not existing anymore. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/n: I know. That was really depressing. But, good romances always include the suicide moments. Don't worry, she isn't going to kill herself! Now I get the fun job of naming off all the songs that I played. ::takes deep breath:: here it goes:  
  
1.) BSB – How Did I Fall In Love With You?   
2.) BSB – Answer to Our Life   
3.) BSB – Get Another Boyfriend   
4.) Sarah McLachlan – I Love You   
5.) Daniel Bedingfield – If You Aren't The One   
6.) Celiene Dion – Have You Ever Been in Love?   
7.) Judith Owen – I Promise You   
8.) Avril Lavigne – I'm With You   
9.) Staind – Suffocate  
  
Okay, that's it, finally! Plz r&r! 


	5. Final Chance

Disclaimer: I'm sure u all know what I'm going to say, but I should probably say it ne way. Don't own Charmed!! Boo hoo!

A/n: Hey every1. I'm finally back from vaca. Hope u all didn't have to wait too long. Thanx too:

Miggs: 1) Yah. I'm kind of in she same spot too.

3) Yes, they r still in 6th grade. I'm not going to make them get married or ne thing! They just have deep feelings for each other. Yes, BSB and NSYNC have some good songs.

4) I know! That's the only reason I watch that episode: the ending. I know. I can't stand saying his name either. Yes, it is a sign. And a good one!

Allie: I didn't mean it in that way. We can talk about it later.

Psychokitty3: That's okay. I don't know the music to some of those songs. I just looked through and picked the one I thought were the best.

Gryffindor620: Yah, it is tough. Thanx for reviewing!

Catie: Terribly mean. And yes, depressing moments always lead to romance!

Charmedboy4: Thanx.

P3charmed4eva: Well, that just shows how much she really feels for Leo. I guess u could say it's a big hint for all u readers.

Leo/piper4ever: Yes, it was. But I'm glad u still liked it.

OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: That's okay. Just be thankful I allow ppl to review 'anonymous.' If I didn't, u would have had to sign in.

Anjana: Yes, they do. I totally agree. Their songs really make u think. I'll probably use that song in this chapter or one of the later ones, cuz it's another good one. And, no, u did not bore me. Ur right, they do look a little bit alike!

Klutz101: Will do.

A/n: Phew! ::wipes forehead:: that's a lot of reviews! 13, if u include the three Miggs sent in. Now, on with the story!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
Something strange has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside

(((( Piper's P.O.V. ))))

This is during the summer, about 4 months after Prue and Phoebe's joke for April Fool's. Leo and I continued hanging out with everyone else. We all knew that Leo was going to be leaving, so we spent as much time together as possible.

(((( Morning – Piper's Bedroom ))))

Piper woke up, incredibly happy. Something warm was glowing inside her heart, and she didn't know what. Suddenly, the radio jolted her out of her thoughts. 'I must have left it on.' Piper thought, reaching to turn it off. But the music slowly caught her attention, and she was drawn to it.

I wanna be with you  
It's crazy but it's true  
And everything I do  
I wanna be with you

I'd like to know your policy  
When it comes to me  
Like to know what's in your mind  
It's not easy to see  
I know now what I feel  
And what to do

I wanna be with you  
And I'll be waitin'  
Until you face the truth  
When the light is fadin'  
You know what I wanna do

[Chorus:]

I wanna be with you  
It's crazy but it's true (you know it's true)  
And everything I do (is for you baby)  
I wanna be with you (oh with you)

[Bridge:]  
Everybody say hey  
Yeah, see you once again  
Yeah, everybody swing Yeah, everybody Yeah, everybody swing  
Wish you'd come and set me free  
So that I can see  
All the things I've left behind

What's missin' in me  
I'm lookin' for a sign  
In the things you do  
I wanna be with you  
And I'll be waitin'  
Until you face the truth  
When the light is fadin'  
You know what I wanna do

[Chorus]

[Bridge]

I wanna be with you  
It's crazy but it's true  
And everything I do  
I wanna be with you

[2x]

I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
It's crazy but it's true (It's crazy but it's true)  
And everything I do (And everything I do)  
I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
Hey yeah  
And everything I do  
I wanna be with you

'No.' Piper's head groaned as she flipped off the radio. 'That definitely ruins my happy moment.' She slowly pulled off her covers, a sweat forming on her forehead. The summer heat was definitely living up to it's potential.

Piper grabbed her glasses off the side table and opened her closet. She grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts, then headed for the bathroom. After changing, pulling a hairbrush through her hair, and using the bathroom, Piper headed downstairs.

Prue and Phoebe were already sitting at the table, Prue drinking Chamomile tea and Phoebe drinking out of her water bottle. "How can you like that stuff, Prue?" Piper teased, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and sitting down next to Phoebe.

"It's calming." Prue said, in a very adult voice. She had suddenly turned from her childish self to an adult-wanna-be. "Something happened to you, Prue." Phoebe stated, shaking her head. "Ever since that day at the pool, you have been acting really weird."

"Let's just say I'm turning into a woman." Prue said, squirming in her chair. Piper gave her a questioning look. "These chairs aren't really comfortable." Prue explained. She stood up with her glass, and poured the rest of it down the sink.

"Morning, girls." Grams greeted, walking into the kitchen. "Hi, Grams." The three girls said in unison. "Today's the day, Piper." Phoebe put in, patting Piper's hand. "What day?" Piper asked. "Leo's leaving today." Phoebe explained.

Piper froze, a frown forming on her face. She looked out the window in front of the table. Leo and his parents were outside carrying things into the car. Piper bolted out of her chair to the front door, scaring Grams. "Piper!" Grams scolded.

"Sorry. I'll be right back." Piper yelled before slamming the front door shut. She ran across the street, still barefoot. "Leo." Piper gasped, breathless. She leaned on her knees to catch her breath. "Oh, hey, Piper! What's up?" "Leo...I...I..." Piper panted.

Leo watched Piper as she tried to talk and breath at the same time. "You what?" Leo questioned. "I...L...L...Li...Can't believe you're really moving." Piper finally got out. She couldn't believe she hadn't been able to tell him those three simple words she had said everyday in her diary.

For one split second, Piper thought she saw Leo shrug his shoulders, but he stood back up before Piper could be sure. "Yeah, I know. It's so weird." Leo threw his sleeping bag into the trunk of the car. "I've lived here my whole life, after moving from Tennessee. I don't know what it's going to be like in New Jersey."

"Probably busy." Piper joked. "Well, we live way south of the city, more by the ocean. I can probably go swimming everyday if it's not too cold. So, that should be fun." "Totally." Piper was cut off as Chris and Kevin walked up the driveway.

"Hey, guys." Leo greeted. Max ran out of the garage door and right to Piper. Piper leaned over and scratched Max's ears as Leo and Kevin talked. Leo looked down at Piper. "He's going to miss you." Leo said, noticing their relationship.

"Yeah, and I'll miss him too." Piper agreed. Kevin instantly knelt down and started petting Max. Max growled, then hid behind Piper's legs. Piper and Leo laughed, while Kevin fumed. "You better watch him, Kev, or he'll bite your finger off." "Whatever." Kevin mumbled.

Alex and her friend Claire came running down the street, hand in hand. Alex let go of Claire's hand and wrapped her arms around Leo's waist in a hug. "You can't leave." Alex cried into Leo's stomach. "Uh..." Leo looked up at everyone for help.

"Alex, come here." Claire called. Alex slowly let go of Leo's waist and walked over to Claire. Claire held out her hands, and Alex cried into her shoulder. "Leo, five more minutes!" Elizabeth Wyatt, Leo's mom, called as she walked out of the house.

Piper felt her heart jump inside of her. This was it. The last time she could tell Leo what she really felt about him. 'I'll probably just mess up again.' Piper thought. 'Or, he'll be all 'whatever' and I'll embarrass myself in front of everybody.'

Leo and Kevin shared a handshake and Chris gave Leo a high-five. Leo started walking over to Alex, but decided it better if he stay away. "Bye, Claire." Leo said. He looked at Alex. "Bye Alex." Alex looked up, gave a sniffle, then started crying harder.

Leo turned around and faced Piper. Piper looked up into his eyes, and felt something. A spark. Love connection. Did he like her too? "Bye, Piper." Leo said, and quickly turned around. 'So much for him liking me.' Piper thought as Leo got into the car.

Mrs. Wyatt picked up Max, who was still hiding behind Piper's legs. She set him into the dog carrier in the trunk. Piper stuck her finger into the cage for Max to smell one last time. Max licked it until Piper pulled away. As Mrs. Wyatt started shutting the trunk, Max began to whine.

Tears stung at Piper's eyes. She had loved Max like her own dog. Whenever Leo went on vacation, he asked Piper to watch him. Max wouldn't let anyone except her and Leo scratch his tummy. Max came running whenever he heard her.

Piper slammed a lid on her thoughts. She moved away from the trunk to the side door, where Leo was sitting. Everyone crowded around him. "I'll email all of you and tell you what New Jersey is like." Leo promised.

Leo grabbed the handle and shut the door tightly. Mr. Wyatt came out of the house and got into the passenger seat. Piper and Alex gave him a mean glare, knowing he was the reason Leo had to leave. Mrs. Wyatt got into the driver's seat. Piper saw her turn her head and say something to Leo.

Then Mrs. Wyatt shut the door and started up the car. Everyone took a step back as she put the car into reverse. Leo looked out the window, and Piper thought he was looking straight at her. Then Mrs. Wyatt pulled out of the driveway.

Kevin, Chris and Claire waved. Piper stared at the car, in shock. Alex pulled away from Claire and started running after the car. Claire pulled off her flip-flops and ran after her. Kevin started laughing as Claire grabbed Alex from behind and pushed her to her knees, crying.

Piper couldn't feel any emotions. She wanted to cry, fall to her knees, get comfort from somebody, but nothing happened. Alex continued to cry on the street. Piper couldn't take it. She ran back across the street, her face in her hands, as tears flowed down her face.

(To Be Continued)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay, this is only pt. 1. It's whole scene, split into two chapters. Hope you all like it! Plz review!


	6. Shattered

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed bladi bladi blah. I'm sure all of u have heard it before, so could u just read the story? Plz?   
  
Piper ran up the front steps, not bothering to shut the front door. Grams and Prue heard Piper enter, and they walked into the main hallway. "Piper?" Prue questioned as Piper stumbled up the steps. Her foot caught on the stair and she fell to her knees.

"Just leave me alone!" Piper cried. She got back to her feet and ran up the last few steps. Phoebe came into the hall, curious as to what was happening. "What's up?" Phoebe asked. Prue started to head up the stairs, but Grams stopped her. "Let her be."

Piper fell onto her bed face first, still crying. Her heart felt torn into two pieces. Leo had given her the plainest good-bye ever. With friends, they hugged and cried. Not with Leo. Did he really hate her for being the nobody she was?

The phone rang downstairs, scaring Piper just the slightest bit. But she didn't care about it. She just continued to cry her heart out, wanting Leo back across the street desperately. "Piper!" Grams called up the stairs. "Phone for you!"

"Tell them I can't talk." Piper yelled back, her voice muffled through the pillow. "It's Becca." Grams explained. Piper sighed, somewhat glad her friend wanted to talk. She slowly got off her bed and answered the phone on her desk.

"Hello." Piper croaked. "How did it go?" Becca asked automatically. "What?" Piper questioned, sitting down on the bed. "With Leo. You said he was leaving today." Becca explained. Piper put a hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes. "I did?" She asked.

"Piper, wake up!" Becca yelled into the phone. "You've been talking about it ever since Leo said he was moving." "Oh, right." Piper fell back onto the pillows, taking a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Bec, I'm not really in the best mood right now."

"Obviously." Becca stated. "So, tell me what happened?" As Piper started recapping what had happened in the driveway, more tears threatened to spill down her cheek. "And he just said 'bye, Piper.' That was it."

"Oh, Piper, I'm so sorry!" Becca apologized. "I really thought he liked you." "So did I." Piper agreed. 'That's a lie.' Piper thought. 'I still think he likes me. I'm not giving up.' "You know, Bec, I really don't feel like talking. Can I call you like tomorrow?"

"Sure. I hope you feel better." Becca said. "Me too." Piper sighed. "Bye." "Bye." The phone clicked, and Becca was gone. Piper threw the cordless to the floor with a 'thud'. The tears spilled down Piper's face, falling onto the bed and the neck of her shirt.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Piper." Prue said. "Lunch should be ready soon. Are you hungry?" "No." Piper choked. "Okay. Come down if you want anything." Prue's voice was very soft and sympathetic as she spoke. Then Piper heard her walk back down the stairs.

Piper turned onto her side and flipped on the radio. "And here's the Backstreet Boys with their smash hit, "Don't Wanna Lose You Now."

I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you, baby

Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
To show how much I care

[Chorus:]  
Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again

I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me  
The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It keeps getting closer, baby

Whatever reason to live that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away

[Chorus]

I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you

Don't wanna lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win  
Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again

[Chorus]

Piper closed her eyes and sobbed her heart out. She rolled over onto her stomach and hugged the pillow tight, pushing her face into it. Leo was gone. She would never be able to see him again. Her last chance to tell Leo how she felt was shattered.

A sharp pain tore through Piper's heart. Her head was spinning. It was difficult to breathe. Piper closed her eyes as the radio moved on to it's next song.

How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had

But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
Giving up what seems your lifetime  
What went wrong with something once so good

How do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye

I know now I was naïve  
Never knew where this would lead  
And I'm not trying to take away  
From the good man that he is

But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Was it something wrong that we did  
Because others infiltrated  
What went wrong with something once so good

How do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye

Is this the end are you sure  
How should you know when you've never been here before  
It's so hard to just let go  
When this is the one and only love I've ever known

So how do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye

Piper flung her arm up in the air, her head still in the pillow, and turned off the radio. She still had tears falling freely down her cheeks. 'I wish today hadn't happened.' Piper thought. 'I want Leo to still be across the street, playing basketball and Max outside sniffing the bushes.'

Piper slowly climbed out of her bed to her window and looked out. No one was there. It looked like Claire had finally pulled Alex back home. The 'Sold' sign hung in the front yard, swinging in the breeze. The house looked empty, no life whatsoever.

Suddenly, Piper got an idea. She wiped at her tears and headed downstairs, listening for Prue, Phoebe and Grams. They were still in the kitchen, eating lunch. Piper quickly checked that all her tears were gone in the mirror in the front hallway, then walked into the kitchen.

"Piper, you're here." Grams greeted. "Why don't you sit down?" "Actually, Grams, I wanted to go for a walk." Piper stepped in front of one of the drawers in the kitchen and opened it, still facing Grams. She quietly grabbed what she was looking for and closed the drawer.

"Okay, darling. Just don't get back to late." "I won't, promise." Piper said. She clenched the object in her right hand so Grams couldn't see and walked to the front hall. She put on her sandals and slipped out the front door

A/n: I wanted you all to go straight to the story, so I'm going to put the reviews down here. Don't' worry, I didn't forget you!

Piperleo4eva: Don't give up hope yet.

Leo/piper4ever: Thanx

Miggs: Lol. Yah, I love those too. I resent that! I do not want to be related to Dan!! Ahhhhhh!

Charmedmel32: Lol. Now, if she had told him, then the whole plot would have been completed. This story would have been over! You don't want that to happen, do u? That's what I thought.

Gryffindor620: Lol!! Funny. I'm glad u liked it.

P3charmed4eva: Yah, so would I! Yes I did say they wouldn't get married, but that was because they're in 6th grade. You just need to read and find out.

Songs(chapter 6):  
1)"Don't Wanna Lose You Now" – BSB (thanx to anjana for reminding me how much I luv this song!)  
2)"Goodbye" – Alicia Keys

Songs(chapter5):  
1)"I Think I'm In Love With You" – Jessica Simpson  
2)"I Wanna Be With You" – BSB


	7. Sneaking

Disclaimer: OOO, I want to own Charmed soooooo bad!!! But, I'm just gonna wait until I'm a legal adult, then I am totally going to go on a road trip with my friends. We are going to stalk Alyssa Milano and Holly Marie Combs, then I'm secretly going to kill Brad Kern for personal reasons and pretend I'm his niece and that I'm next in line to inherit the Charmed studios. Wow, that's an awesome plan that I just came up with in about five seconds. Wonder what will happen when I have more time to think about it???

A/n: Yah, sry about my little obsession up there. Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

Charmedmel32: Yah, I hope Leo comes back too! Oh, wait, that's the actual show. Woops. Just read and find out.

Magical Princess: Don't worry. I'm one of the biggest piper/leo fans around. I can't keep them apart for that long.

OTHCharmedFreak: I'm glad u started reading the story and even more glad that u like it! I just hope I don't confuse u with OneTreeHillCharmedFreak down there...

Gryffindor620: no, it's not. It's just that they have a lot of good songs. I'm going to use a song in this chapter or the next one that for once won't be BSB. Isn't that amazing?

P3charmed4eva: I probably would have too. Ha ha.

Leo/piper4ever: Yes, I did, not sure why, but I like leaving ppl hanging. Sry!

Psychokitty3: U'll just have to read and find out.

OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: That's the cliffhanger part! And ur just lucky that I allow anonymous reviews, or u wouldn't be able to be lazy!!

(((( Piper's P.O.V. ))))

Okay, I know I'm totally ignoring everybody, but there was just something I had to do. I didn't want Phoebe and Prue knowing about it, because then they would tell Grams and get their friends involved. I just wanted to try something and see what I could do about Leo.

(((())))

Piper walked across the street hesitantly, her hand clasping the small object in her hand. 'Should I really be doing this?' Piper asked herself. 'I mean, it's totally illegal. Grams will kill me if she finds out.' Piper looked over her shoulder, to make sure Grams wasn't looking out the window.

She wasn't. Piper continued across the street and up Leo's driveway. Piper's hands were sweating terribly, and the ring of keys fell out of her hands, falling to the ground with a clink. Piper froze, looking around. Nobody seemed to be watching her.

Piper picked up the keys, and grasped them tightly so they wouldn't jingle. Her nerves were running wild, and she couldn't seem to calm them down. Piper looked around, and ran the rest of the way up the sidewalk to Leo's front porch.

Memories flashed across Piper's mind, bringing tears to her eyes. They had had many good times and bad times up here. Like Halloween, when Mr. Wyatt would pretend he didn't have any candy and then would tell stories about his "navy days."

The time Piper had tripped stepping up onto the porch and scraped her knee while Leo was standing at the door watching. Or when Max would hide behind the bushes and Piper had spent hours watching him and making sure he got back out.

Piper wiped at the tears and grabbed the one key on the ring. The key to Leo's front door. Being one of the only people that Max would allow to watch him and feed him had given her the privilege of getting a key into their house.

The lock clicked. Piper pushed on the door, using all her strength to move the door that always got stuck. She got it open, and stepped inside the house, shutting the door behind her. Piper expected to see Max run up and greet her, or Leo come say hi, but nobody came. Everything was silent.

Deciding it was better if she kept her shoes on, Piper walked down the hallway to the kitchen. The bright red walls brought joy to her heart. Mrs. Wyatt was very decorative, and every room was a different, exotic color that just brightened everyone's day.

After picking up the warmness of Mrs. Wyatt's downstairs, Piper turned around and walked up the stairs cautiously, still nervous that the Wyatt's would forget something and come back and find her there. Piper headed straight for Leo's room, and looked around.

The yellow walls made Piper want to cry even harder. She hadn't been up here that often, but whenever she did, it was treasured. The very first time she remembered was when they had come up and listened to Handle, the then popular group that now totally sucked.

Piper started to open one of Leo's desk drawers, but stopped herself. What if the police suddenly had to search for fingerprints, and found hers here on the drawer? So Piper pulled her ¾ sleeve up her arm, and used it to open the drawer.

Inside were two of the most precious things Piper could have ever found in the history of the world. The first was a cross necklace she had given Leo when they had gone to Disney Land and Leo had watched their guinea pig, Fudge.

'Why didn't Leo pack this with his other stuff?' Piper asked herself as she picked it up and ran her finger down the center of the cross. 'Maybe he really doesn't like me. He just kept this too be nice, and when the time came he just 'accidentally' left it here.'

'Or maybe Leo just forgot that it was in the bottom of his drawer. Maybe he does really like me, and just doesn't want to tell me the truth.' Piper gave up on figuring out why he hadn't packed the cross, and instead opened the clasp and hung the necklace around her neck.

The second object really didn't have a lot of importance to some people, but to Piper it was almost better than the cross. Inside was a group picture of her, Leo, Dan, Jenny, Prue, Phoebe, and Chris the summer before Dan and Jenny were going to move.

Tears threatened to spill down Piper's cheeks, but she pushed them away. Piper had made sure she stood right next to Leo. Even though they were just friends then, Piper was still glad that she had done what she had done.

Whenever Dan and Jenny came to visit, Grams would take a picture of all of them in the exact same order from the first picture. Hopefully, Leo would come to visit over winter break or the summer, and they could all take the picture again.

Piper picked up the picture carefully and looked around. There was nothing that she could put the photo in until she got home. 'Duh, Piper! Leo moved with all of his stuff!' Piper mentally yelled at herself. She held the picture tight against her chest and closed the drawer with the back of her hand.

Piper looked around the empty room. The only thing left was the old desk and the bed frame, which was missing the mattress and all the sheets. A tear dribbled down Piper's cheek. 'I shouldn't even be in here.' Piper thought to herself.

She touched the necklace, pulled the picture closer to her, then rushed out of the room. Tears flowed freely down Piper's face as she ran down the stairs. Piper's sneaker caught on the carpet, and she fell, somersaulting down the staircase.

_and I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's too long  
and cold here  
without you  
I grieve in my condition  
for I cannot find the words to say I need you so_

Piper landed on the wooden floor on her side. A sob lodged itself in her throat. Piper pulled her legs up to her chest and rolled into a ball, trying to disappear from the world. 'It would just make things so much easier if I wasn't here.' Piper thought. 'Then I wouldn't be in this whole 'I love Leo but I'm not sure if he likes me' thing.'

Tears splashed onto the rug as Piper pulled her legs closer. 'If only Leo were here.' Piper continued. 'If he hadn't left, we would be hanging out and playing Horse and all that fun stuff. And I wouldn't be in this whole mess.'

_oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away_

The room started to spin again. Piper squeezed her eyes shut, wanting everything to stop. The room. Her life. Leo leaving. None of it was right. 'Why can't everything just be the way it used to be?' Piper asked herself.

"Because it's supposed to happen." A voice said softly. Piper opened her eyes, and for a split second thought she saw her mother. Piper blinked a couple times, then looked again. "Yes, Piper, it's me." Her mom said. "I'm sorry that I can't be there right now. But Leo had to leave."

"But why mom? I love him!" 'Oh my gosh, did I just say that aloud?' Piper thought to herself. "I know you do, sweetie." Mom said very softly. "But you just have to trust that everything happens for a reason. I'll talk to you later."

Piper jolted awake, sitting up quickly. "Mom." Piper whispered. Another tear fell down Piper's tear-stained face. She wiped at the wetness, then slowly stood up. Taking her mothers advice, Piper believed that Leo left for a reason. She pulled open the front door and took a step outside.

_and I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you  
I grieve in my condition  
for I cannot find the words to say I need you so_

A/n: I'm sure most of u recognize that song. If u don't, it's the song they played during P3 H2O when Piper and Leo were in the kitchen.It's called "I Love You" by Sara McLachlin. I was listening, and it totally made me want to cry, so I thought it was a good choice for this chapter. Plz review!!


	8. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: Every imagination part of my brain is telling me to lie and say I own Charmed, but I don't. Plz don't' hate me!

A/n: Okay, I've got nothin to say. Thanx too:

Gryffindor620: Um, actually, there was no BSB in that chapter. It was Sarah McLachlan. Lol.

Psychokitty3: I know! When I watch P3 H2O, I totally want to cry at the end. I knew what the song was called, I just forgot to write it down.

OTHCharmedFreak: Well, here u go. A quick update!

* * *

_**Lay your head on my pillow  
Here you can be yourself  
No one has to know what you are feelin'  
No one but me and you  
I won't tell, your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary  
**_

* * *

Piper walked across the street slowly, holding the photo tight to her chest. More tears fell freely down her face, partially from Leo and partially from seeing Mom. It was a big shock to see the mother that she hadn't seen for 10 years in her dream.

'I shouldn't tell Prue and Phoebe.' Piper decided. 'Prue will start feeling bad about mom, and Phoebe will want to know what she was like. It's just too hard to talk about.' Piper stepped up onto the front porch and swung the door open.

Prue pounced on Piper was soon as she stepped inside the door frame. "Where the hell were you?" Prue yelled. "I saw you walking towards Leo house, then I blinked and you were gone." "I went for a walk." Piper answered.

"Where did you get that?" Prue asked, pointing at the picture still held against Piper's chest. "I was walking past Chris's house, and his mom came out and said she had found this. Chris already had one, so she thought I might like it." Piper lied quickly.

Prue pulled the photo out of Piper's grasp and examined it. "Fine. But if you don't tell us where you're going again..." "Piper, darling, are you hungry?" Grams questioned, walking into the front hall. "Not really, Grams." Piper answered. "I just want to go rest."

"Okay, dear. I'll save some food for you again." Grams said. "Thanks a bunch, Grams." Piper gave Grams a kiss on the cheek in appreciation, then walked up the stairs and into her room. "What did you do that for, Grams?" Prue asked.

"Prue, darling, you need to let your sister be. She's going through a lot right now. Couldn't you just be a little more understanding?" "I'll try. But, honestly, this hormonal stuff isn't helping much." Prue grumbled as she walked into the living room. Grams chuckled then returned to the kitchen.

Piper closed her door softly, set the picture on her desk, then laid down on the bed. Everything was moving in slow motion. It didn't feel real. 'This isn't the way it should be.' Piper thought. She could feel more tears forming in her eyes, and tried to blink them away.

"Grams, have you seen my diary?" Phoebe yelled from downstairs. "No, darling. Try the bookshelf in the sunroom." Grams answered. 'Phoebe, you are a genius!' Piper exclaimed to herself. She jumped off her bed and started searching through her desk.

After about ten minutes of desk-wrecking, Piper finally found the diary Grams had gotten her for Christmas two years ago. Piper touched the black velvet cover that had used up almost all of Gram's savings. But Piper had wanted it more than anything, and Grams had used everything to buy it.

Piper laid down on her bed and used the key she had found hidden away in her drawer to open the small, gold lock. The pages still smelled new as Piper opened up to the first page. Piper got back up and grabbed a pen before settling down and starting to write.

_**I'm sittin here alone  
Thoughts of you run wild**_  
I'm longin for your touch  
Haunted by your smile  
No use in tryin to erase  
No one could ever take your place

**__**

'Dear Diary,

I guess this is my first real entry, and I have a lot on my mind. First, and most importantly, is my crush, Leo Wyatt. I know he's the most popular guy in school, but I think that I love him. I know it sounds extremely complicated, but it really isn't.

Leo lived here before we even moved here. We became friends instantly, but once I started turning into a woman, I started having feelings for him. It's kind of embaressing to have a crush on your best friend, but it happened to me and I...'

_**Well I remember how it use to feel  
back when our love was strong and real  
And I remember tears in your eyes  
And I looked at you and said goodbye  
All I want right now is to forget  
Every single thing that I regret**_  
And drown out these embers...but I remember

'I guess I really miss him. See, this morning, Leo left for good. His dad got a job in New Jersey, so his whole family moved. I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I really want to, because I didn't get to tell him how much I love him.

I also don't know if he likes me back. I've kept my feelings hidden from him. One time Phoebe blurted out that I had a crush on Leo right to his face while we were in his basement. Leo looked at me, and I told him my sister must be crazy.

But if I hadn't lied, I might know if Leo feels for me like I do for him. Oh, how many times I wish I could turn back time and change everything I've done. Then mom might be alive, and Leo would know how I feel and ask if I would be his girlfriend. I wish.'

_**It's yesterday again  
Here inside my mind  
And I can't find a way  
to leave your love behind  
I wanna wake up to the day**_  
Your memory won't stand in my way

'I can't stop thinking about this morning. Could I have done something differently to change the outcome? Maybe I could have remembered Leo was leaving, so I could have gotten there earlier and said it before everyone showed up.

Or maybe I could have just told Leo how I was feeling when I first knew I really liked him, then I wouldn't be in this predicament. Why does life have to be so complicated, where every little thing you do has the biggest consequences in the world?

Becca says that everything happens for a reason, and so did mom today when she came to my dream. It was really weird, because mom has been dead for ten years. I wasn't sure that it was her, because I don't remember mom that well, but something inside me told me it was her.

I think the only reason I saw mom was because I snuck into Leo's house just ten minutes ago. So, when I do something illegal, I don't get consequences? Life is so confusing. But I think sneaking to Leo's house was the best thing I've ever done.

Not only did I get to see mom after I lost consciousness for a minute, but I also found a cross necklace and a picture of Leo in Leo's old desk. I gave Leo the necklace after we went to Disney Land, and Grams took that picture the year that Dan and Jenny were going to move.'

_**Well I remember how it use to feel  
back when our love was strong and real  
And I remember tears in your eyes  
As I looked at you and said goodbye  
All I want right now is to forget  
Every single thing that I regret**_  
And drown out these embers...but I remember

'I still can't believe I didn't get out how much I really love Leo. I mean, it was just me and him, and he was listening contently. The perfect time, and I blew up. But after I told him I couldn't believe he was leaving, I swear I saw his shoulders shrug in disappointment.

It may have just been me, but for a second it looked like he was totally sad I couldn't get out the truth. Maybe he does like me a lot, and just won't tell me until I get up the courage to tell him. It may never come out, then, because I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him.

I suddenly just got the strongest urge to go look for something. I know it will remind me of Leo always. Talk to you later.'

Piper closed the diary, reattached the lock, and shut it. She got off her bed, and set the diary and key on the desk. 'Now, where did I see that bracelet?' Piper asked herself. She had seen it the other day, but hadn't thought anything about it.

Moving towards her drawer, Piper opened the top of her jewelry box and looked around. Not there. Piper opened one of the four drawers and looked around. Still not there. Piper opened the next two drawers, but didn't find the bracelet.

Finally, in the fourth drawer, Piper found it. The bracelet Leo had given here when he had gone to Hawaii. There were 7 dolphins jumping around the band, each filled with a different color gem. It had been a present for watching Max.

Piper clasped the bracelet around her wrist. It still fit! 'I'm going to wear this everyday, so I can always think of Leo no matter if he really does like me or not. I love him, and that's all that matters.' Piper laid down on her bed and drifted into a light sleep.

_**Well I remember how it use to feel  
Back when our love was strong and real  
And I remember tears in your eyes  
As I looked at you and said goodbye  
All I want right now is to forget  
Every single thing that I regret  
And drown out these embers...but I remember...ohhhhhh  
And I remember...ohhhhhh  
Oh I remember ya baby...**_  
All of you my baby

(((())))  
A/n: Urgs! Only some of my bolds work! Darn computer! Ne who, that first song was "Diary" by Alicia Keys and the second song was "I Remember" by Kenny Chesney. I have to give special thanx to Miggs for telling me about the Kenny Chesney song. Now, it's time for all u ppl to go press that little blue button and review!


	9. Missing You

Disclaimer: Piper and Leo are somewhat back together! I think enough ppl were mad at Brad Kern that he decided to get them back together. If I owned Charmed, they wouldn't have even broken up. But I still don't own Charmed.

A/n: Sry for such the long update. I've got skool and volleyball practice and ugh! It's not making my life ne easier. I'll try to get these chapters out sooner. Thanx too:

Leo/piper4ever: I'm trying.

LeOaNdPiPeR4eVeR: Yah, so do i. Lol. I like ur penname.

OTHCharmedFreak: Whtvr! U know what I meant!

Charmedeva: Maybe...

Gryffindor620: Nope, it wasn't. And I'm trying not to use too many. There's just a couple song for this story from them that's perfect, but hopefully u won't have to hear ne more of their songs.

Charmedmel32: Yep. So do i.

Psychokitty3: I don't know! Mwahaaaa!

Miggs: Yep, it was perfect. I have no idea, cuz my computer doesn't do it. Yah, this is going to be a somewhat piper/leo part.

* * *

_**Every time I close my eyes I think of you  
Remembering the things that we used to do  
But now I'm out here so far away  
Just the memories of yesterday  
But now you're out there so far away**_  
Missing you is just killing me

* * *

Piper awoke slowly to the knock on her door. "Who is it?" Piper croaked, sitting up. "Grams. Dinner is ready, darling. Are you hungry?" Grams asked softly. Piper's stomach grumbled loudly, but Piper didn't want to go down to the kitchen. "I don't know." Piper answered.

Grams opened the door and leaned into the room. "You don't want to see Phoebe and Prue?" she guessed. Piper smiled. "I can never keep anything from you, can I Grams?" Piper joked. "No." Grams laughed. "I'll bring you up something after dinner."

"Thanks." Piper said. Grams smiled and closed the door. Piper lay back down on her pillow and crossed her arms over her chest. The bracelet sparkled in the open window's sunlight. The dolphins looked so happy. If only they knew how much they made Piper want to cry.

* * *

_**I need my girl to come  
Phone me tomorrow  
I need my girl to come  
Love me to tomorrow  
I need my girl to come  
Kiss me tomorrow  
But I OH I can't wait till tomorrow**_

_**I need my girl to come  
Hug me tomorrow  
I need my girl to come  
Rub up me to tomorrow  
I need my girl to come  
Smooch a me tomorrow**_  
But I OH I can't wait till tomorrow

* * *

Leo sighed and looked out the window of the plane. The clouds were amazingly fluffy and light today, which made Leo feel even worse. Piper had tried to tell him something at the house, but she had never gotten it out.

Did she really like him? They had been friends since kindergarten. Had she fallen in love with him, just like he had with her? Was she wasting away, thinking the world was going to end, just like he was? Did she have the one thing that would remind her of him, like he did?

"Leo, are you hungry?" Leo's mom asked, jolting Leo out of his thoughts. "No." Leo answered, continuing to look outside. "Honey, are you feeling okay?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, mother, I'm fine!" Leo snapped. His mom turned back to the movie and kept silent.

Maybe the plane would break down, spiral back toward California, and land in a ditch near Piper's house. Then they could stay at the Halliwell's house until...'Mom will probably just pay for another ticket. She wouldn't waste time at their house.' Leo thought.

'It could still happen. All the planes going to New Jersey are either broken down or already on their way their. Then we could stay at the Halliwell's house until another plane came in. Then I could talk to Piper and see what she thinks of me.'

The thought of Piper made Leo want to cry. He wanted to stay across the street from Piper Halliwell, the prettiest girl in the whole wide world. Brittany and Kelsey and all those other girls he had dated could never compare to the love he felt for her.

* * *

_**Feels so empty inside of me  
With you is where I want to be  
And now I need to find a way to be with you always  
Cause I've been craving for your bing-bing-be-bong-bong-be everyday  
But I'm out here so far away  
Missing you is just killing me  
**_

* * *

Tears started to fall down Piper's cheeks. 'Damn it!' Piper exclaimed softly, wiping them away. Why couldn't she just not care about Leo? It would make this move so much easier! 'He doesn't even like me.' Piper told herself. 'Why should I be hoping he's going to come running back just for me?'

Grams had told Piper and Phoebe stories about women who had magical powers and fought the bad guys with them. She mentioned something about angels that could transport themselves whenever someone needed to be healed.

'I wish I could transport myself to Leo and tell him the truth. No, everything that I've felt for the past three years. I want to know what he feels.' Piper thought. "If there is a way, a place, or a time, I want to feel Leo's heart in mine!"

Piper cocked her eyebrow. Had she really just yelled that out loud? Suddenly, she gasped and sat up. There was a sharp pain in her heart, and it made her feel warm and loved. "Leo!" Piper cried out, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

_**I need my girl to come  
Phone me tomorrow  
I need my girl to come  
Love me to tomorrow  
I need my girl to come  
Kiss me tomorrow  
But I oh I can't wait till tomorrow**_

_**I need my girl to come  
Hug me tomorrow  
I need my girl to come  
Rub up me to tomorrow  
I need my girl to come  
Smooch a me tomorrow**_  
But I oh I can't wait till tomorrow

* * *

"Honey, get your things ready. We're almost there." Elizabeth told Leo. "Seriously?" Leo questioned. It felt like they had just gotten on the plane. "Yes. Your father bought tickets for one of the fastest planes so we could get to New Jersey by nightfall."

Leo grumbled to himself as he packed up his bag. His father was the whole reason he was on this stupid plane heading for a house that didn't have a basement or attic. What was the point of getting a better job if they were going to live in a tiny house?

Leo's ears started to pop as the plane came in for the landing. Leo groaned and sat back in his seat. His mom handed him a piece of gum, and he quickly put it in his mouth. Before he knew it, the plane was on the ground.

'That wasn't as bad as when we took off.' Leo noticed as everyone on the plane stood up and stretched. It took a while for everyone to get off the plane, but finally Leo was out in the walkway. Now he could see what New Jersey would be like.

Suddenly, Leo felt pain and love cut through his heart. He lurched forward, and grabbed the handrail for support as he lost his breath. Elizabeth ran into the back of her son. "Leo...oh my God, honey, are you alright?" "I don't know." Leo choked, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Piper." Leo breathed. He could feel everything she was feeling, almost as if their hearts had been switched. 'She loves me.' Leo mind concluded. But just as quickly as it had happened, Leo's breathing returned to normal.

"Leo, talk to me." Leo's mother said. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, mom." Leo answered. "Maybe I have asthma or something." Elizabeth put her arm around Leo's shoulder to steady him as the continued up the walkway.

* * *

_**Phone me tomorrow.  
Love me tomorrow.  
Kiss me tomorrow.  
But I oh I can't wait till tomorrow  
Hug me tomorrow.  
Rub me tomorrow.  
Smooch me tomorrow.  
But I oh I can't wait till tomorrow.  
**_

* * *

Prue rushed up the stairs and burst into Piper's room. "Pipe...are you okay?" Prue asked, seeing Piper's pale face. "Yeah, I'm fine." Piper breathed. "Piper, Grams just had a heart attack." Prue explained. Piper jumped off the bed and followed Prue downstairs.

(((())))  
A/n: Oo, I just love how I write! Lol! I think I'm going to have them all learn about magic. But, when u review, let me know if they should actually become witches or not. The song was "Missing You" by Snow. I've never heard of them actually, I just found the lyrics online. Plz review!


	10. Magically Torn

Disclaimer: Do I own Charmed? That is such a stupid question! Would a 13-year-old really own a company like Charmed? In other words, it's impossible for me to own Charmed!

A/n: Okay, I'm trying to get every story updated this weekend cuz I don't ever have a chance and I don't like leaving my readers hanging. Thanx too:

Xjelliepotatoex: Yah, I know. It is kinda weird having 7th graders find their soul mates, but it just shows how Piper and Leo really are meant to be together. Would u feel better if I changed it to like freshman in high school?

Angel1178: Kewl. Yah, I never got around to mentioning it, but Prue is dating Andy right now. They're in 8th grade, though, so I can't talk about them really. Maybe I'll have them at the house while Piper is moping around or something.

Piperleo4eva: It's okay. It is nice to see how they feel about each other. Yah, that's what happened. I'll explain it in this chapter.

Leo/piper4ever: Magic-yes! Thanx

Gryffindor620: Lol! Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?

OTHCharmedFreak: Wow, that's a lot of pleases. Lol.

Scullymulder1234: Yah, don't worry, I'm not even close to finishing this! I've just been really busy with skool.

(((())))  
Prue raced into the kitchen to check on Gram's condition. Just as Piper was about to follow her lead, the doorbell rang. Piper sprinted to the door and quickly unlocked it to find three paramedics standing there. "We had a call for a woman who had a heart attack." One of them explained.

"She's in here." Piper answered breathlessly. She spun around and sped-walked to the kitchen. Prue was leaning over Gram's pale body and giving CPR while Phoebe watched on. A young medic squatted down and put two fingers on Gram's neck.

"She has to be alive." Prue breathed. "I'm sorry, but she's dead." The woman explained sadly. "Gary, go get a cart." "What the hell are you talking about!" Prue screamed, tears starting to drip down her cheeks. "I gave her that damn CPR for at least ten minutes. I-I felt her pulse, and it was still there."

"I'm sorry, but she just couldn't hang on." The woman said. "Didn't you leave her alone when you came to get me?" Piper asked her sister in reminder. "No, I had Phoebe do a couple quick breaths until I got back. "

"I-I tried my hardest, Prue, but I've never done it before." Phoebe admitted softly. "WHAT!" Prue roared, tears falling onto the neck of her shirt. "You learned it every single freakin' year in school. Why the hell couldn't you do it now?"

"It isn't all my fault, Prue!" Phoebe screamed back, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "You sat in that damn chair in shock for at least ten minutes before you did anything. You waited to long, and you killed Grams!"

"Will you two just shut the hell up!" Piper yelled as Gary came in with a cart. "I don't give a shit who the hell killed Grams, but now she's gone, and we're all alone." Piper spun on her heel and stomped upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

_**If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent  
Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return**_  
So cry just a little for me

* * *

Piper fell onto her bed loudly and painfully, tears streaming down her cheeks and wetting the bed instantly. 'This isn't right.' Piper thought to herself. 'Grams shouldn't be dead, and I shouldn't be feeling Leo inside of me.'

Piper blinked as she remembered what had happened before everything had gone wrong. She had yelled out some poem-like sentence, then suddenly she had been filled with love and desire. Everything inside told her that it was Leo, but she couldn't figure out why.

None of it made sense. How could she feel something that Leo was feeling all the way across America? 'Does it have to do with Grams?' Piper asked herself. 'Could her death have...no, that's just plain weird. Grams died. Plain and simple.'

More tears dripped down Piper's face. Grams was dead. Gone forever. She wouldn't come back, make them dinner, drive them places, nothing. She would just...sit up in heaven and watch as her three beautiful granddaughters mourned miserably.

Piper heard loud shouting from downstairs, and looked out the window. The ambulance was gone. They had probably taken the body to the morgue. There was a loud thumping as someone ran up the stairs, and someone yelled after them.

'Phoebe and Prue are at it again.' Piper thought to herself. She moved quickly to the door, and opened it just in time to see Phoebe running past. Piper heard Prue rumble up the stairs, and she started after Phoebe. Piper stepped out into the hallway and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked angrily. "I'm going after Phoebe. She's being a total as..." Prue started breathlessly "Don't you dare start talking about Phoebe!" Piper interrupted. "You have been anything but grateful to us ever since Grams went to the hospital."

"Piper, I..." "Just shut up, Prue!" Piper screamed. "You are being a selfish big sister, and a bitch." Prue's jaw dropped wide. "No, Piper, you are being a bitch. Just because I am fighting with Phoebe doesn't mean you can come and tell me to stop. I am the old..."

Piper pulled back her arm, and with full force, slapped Prue across the face. Prue stared into space for a second, completely in shock. Then she snapped back, and whacked Piper across the cheek. Piper slapped Prue back, and a spot of blood formed at the corner of Prue's lips.

* * *

_**And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return**_  
So cry just a little for me

* * *

Tears started to sting at Piper's eyes as Prue backhanded her full-force, her ring poking the side of Piper's face and starting a trickle of blood. Piper stepped backwards away from her sister, feeling the spot of blood. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Piper screeched.

"Me?" Prue questioned, taking a step towards Piper. "You're the one that slapped me across the face!" "And you hit me back!" Piper countered. "Prue, stop being a bitch and start acting like a sister!" Prue growled menacingly, then pounced on top of Piper.

(((())))

Phoebe ran up the stairs to the attic, her chest heaving and tears streaming down her face. She checked to make sure Prue hadn't followed her, then slammed the door shut and slid down the wall, choking on her tears.

"Why did you have to die, Mom?" Phoebe whispered to the ceiling. "Then Grams wouldn't have had to stress herself over raising us, and she wouldn't have to have had that heart attack and died. And then Prue wouldn't want to kill me."

A sun brightened outside, and a strip of light shone on an old wooden chest. Phoebe wiped at some of her tears and stared at it in awe. 'Go to it.' A mind in Phoebe's voice said. Phoebe got up, and obeyed in an angelic trance.

'No, it's just something that's going to break your heart.' Another voice argued. 'Don't go to it, Phoebe. It is just going to cause you more pain.' 'But she's the most curious of the three. She wants to go to it, don't' you Phoebe?'

Phoebe closed her eyes and put her palms up to the temples of her forehead. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Phoebe screamed. "Just shut up!" Phoebe's eyes flew open, and when she was sure there was no more voices, she continued towards the chest.

As Phoebe got closer, the chest started to miraculously open itself. Phoebe froze in shock. "Oh my god!" she gasped. The lid stopped moving as soon as Phoebe's legs stopped. Terror and awe rushed through Phoebe's brain. Then, she reached out and opened the chest the rest of the way.

(((())))

"You fuckin idiot!" Prue hollered. "I am the only reason you guys still have a home and food to eat regularly. If I hadn't gotten a job, we would be out on the streets right now." "You know, you became a lot bitchier after Mom died" Piper screamed back.

"That's because I had to take care of you two little devils!" Prue argued. "You two gave me so many gray hairs, I'm surprised I'm not a grandmother already." "Yeah, and you took all that stress and took it out on Grams, who by the way, is dead now!"

"I'm not stupid, Piper, or should I say, Piper Claire Halliwell." Prue teased, a smile forming on her lips. "How dare you call me that!" Piper screamed. "Only Grams and Mom can say that." "In case you haven't noticed, they're both dead. I'm the oldest now, and you are under my orders."

(((())))

Phoebe pulled out an old black book and blew off a cloud of dust. On the cover was a strange symbol, three interlocking ovals surrounded by a circle. 'Triquetra.' Phoebe thought suddenly, the symbol looking strangely familiar.

'Phoebe, you're going crazy.' Phoebe yelled at herself. She dismissed the thought and opened the book. On the front page is the symbol again, with the words "Book of Shadows" under it. "What is a Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asks aloud.

She turns the page and starts reading. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."

Phoebe cocked her eyebrow as the words echoed through her ears. "What the..." Phoebe started. Suddenly, the air was sucked out of her lungs, and she was thrown backwards, her eyes shutting themselves tight.

(((Premonition)))

Prue and Piper are standing on the second story hallway arguing at each other. Suddenly, Prue squints her eyes in anger, and a vase flies off the table and hits Piper in the neck. She falls to the floor face down. Prue runs to her and screams Piper's name, but Piper is dead.

(((End Premonition)))

Phoebe gasped as the air rushed back into her. She opened her eyes, and found she had fallen to the floor. "Piper." Phoebe breathed. She grabbed the book, which was a foot in front of her, and flipped the next page frantically.

Phoebe sped read through the four paragraphs, trying to gather as much information as possible. 'Prue must be the telekinetic one.' Phoebe thought. 'That's why the vase flew off the table. She must be really pissed at Piper.'

(((())))

"God, I hate you!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs. "I hate you even more!" Prue argued back.

(((())))

Phoebe perked up as she heard her sisters recite their anger. "Oh no." Phoebe gasped. She jumped up to her feet and raced down the stairs.

(((())))

Prue shivered as a tingle ran down her spine. She squinted her eyes in pure anger, and felt power flowing from her to a vase sitting on a table in the hallway.

(((())))

Phoebe jumped from the third step and landed unsettled on her feet. She took a step forward to steady herself, then watched in horror as the vase started to float magically towards Piper's back. "Piper, watch out!" Phoebe screamed.

Piper spun around as her younger sister yelled in horror. A light blue crystal vase was moving at fast speeds towards her face. Piper threw out her hands in reflex to shield her face and shut her eyes tight. When she felt no impact, Piper opened her eyes and looked around.

The vase was hanging mid-air right in front of her face. Piper gasped, her mind reeling, and feel to the ground in shock as everything went black.

A/n: Okay, done. Sorry again for the major hold up. I have way too much to do! The song was "Cry" by Faith Hill. Hope everyone liked it. Plz r&r!!


	11. 3 Months Later

Disclaimer: In the long time since it has taken top me, I have not yet come up with an idea to own the Charmed network. I need to start thinking!

A/n: Woo hoo! 7 reviews! Thanx to:

Katie farmer: Now, I can't tell you what exactly is going to happen next, but here's a hint: I'm one of the biggest piper/leo fans that you'll ever meet.

MayOst: Thanx. I'll try my hardest.

Piperleo4eva: I will.

Britt: kk.

Gryffindor620: Lol. Yah, it was. Just shows what sisters can do to each other when they have magical powers.

OTHCharmedFreak: Well, not necessarily. Leo kinda has to die before he can get his powers. But, Piper could always cast a spell...

Angel1178: Thanx.

(((( Piper's P.O.V. ))))

I'm back! This is about three months after Grams died. It's the middle of November, and we have a two- week vacation for Thanksgiving. I've been spending a lot of time moping around the house with Prue being a goody two-shoes. And, of course, I can't stop thinking about Leo and Grams. This was a really important moment in my life, so here it goes...

(((( Piper's bedroom ))))

Piper slowly blinked her eyes and started to wake up. Her cheeks and the back of her neck, including her T-shirt, were damp with wetness. Piper knew she had been crying. That was what she did now during her dreams; cry at everything.

Visions flashed across Piper's mind, but she couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about. 'Was it about Leo?' Piper asked herself, squinting her eyes in concentration. 'Or was it about Grams? Why can I never remember!'

Tears threatened to fall down Piper's face as she racked her mind with thought. Giving up, Piper threw off the covers to her bed and started to stand up. Before she could get her feet on the ground, though, bright red caught her eye.

Piper looked at the red soaked into her covers, then looked down at her pants. Blood was seeping through, and it looked like it had even dribbled down her leg. "GD it!" Piper screamed through gritted teeth. "Why today of all days?"

Piper groaned and closed her eyes. The stupid thing had started about three months ago, right after Grams had died. 'I wish Grams was here.' Piper thought to herself. 'Then I wouldn't have to go through this all by myself.'

Slamming her feet down on the floor, Piper stomped to the bathroom. "What is it?" Prue questioned, racing into the hallway. "I heard you yell and..." Prue stopped as she saw the blood covering Piper's pants. "Oh, I see. Proceed." Prue turned around and headed back to her room as if nothing had happened.

"Gee, thanks for helping me through some womanly times Prue!" Piper yelled sarcastically as Prue shut her door. "Your welcome!" Prue answered. Piper groaned in frustration then stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

(((( Prue's bedroom ))))

Prue lay down on her bed, her face showing no emotions. Her body felt numb, and she didn't want to think or worry about anything. She could hear Piper slamming the door shut, and understood her frustration; but Prue's body didn't want to do anything about it.

Prue turned her head and stared at the little stick sitting on top of her bedside table. 'Just finish you stupid thing.' Prue's mind screamed. Deciding it would take longer to stare, Prue set her hand on her stomach and turned to face the other side of the bed.

It was still sitting there, in the exact same spot it had been five days ago: the little plastic piece of crap that would prove what the stick had to say. He had taken it off, and Prue understood that she would have to pay the consequences if anything happened.

Finally, Prue rolled back over and sat up. She grabbed the stick off of the table and stared at it. The little monitor wouldn't register in Prue's head. She continued staring. Finally, everything clicked. "Oh...my... God." Prue gasped, before falling back onto her bed and fainting.

(((())))  
A/n: that was just a quick little chapter that's going to lead up to the next one. I'll explain everything then. And, I promise it will be longer too. Plz review!


	12. How Did I Fall In Love With You pt 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my little sick mind that comes up with all these crazy ideas! (they may be crazy, but I still luv them, and I hope u do to)

A/n: This is the chapter that I have been waiting to write ever since I came up with the idea for this story. I've been working on it forever, and now I finally have a chance to do something with it! Hurray! It's going to be a 2 part, cuz I have just too many ideas. Thanx too:

Meenyrocks: I hope you get to read the rest of it.

Jules713: Soon, I hope.

Scullymulder1234: Lol. Glad u liked.

Skarlyt: Jee, thanx. Luv u too. And, not quite sure what you mean by the guy reviewers, but if ur referring to R.T.C, he wouldn't come on and read this. He doesn't even like charmed.

Miggs: How can you laugh at her? Every woman is going to go through it sooner or later. It was kinda mean. And I'm not telling if Prue is pregnant. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself.

OTHCharmedFreak: I didn't say tht! Actually, I could never see Phoebe getting pregnant, but o well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper awoke groggy and grumpy. It had taken her forever to fall asleep, then Prue had woken up with what she claimed was stomach flu and thrown up in the bathroom (hint, hint). That had kept Piper up for another hour until she finally fell asleep at 4.

Looking at the clock now, Piper groaned. 7:45. 'It's summer vacation, why can't I sleep?' Piper yelled at herself, falling back against the pillows. Piper started to close her eyes, ready to fall asleep. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she found herself looking at "Leo's wall".

Tears started to choke at Piper's eyes. She had gone through all of Grams pictures, then cut them out and put them up on the wall. There were pictures from when Leo and her were in Kindergarten to a week before Leo had left.

_**Remember when, **_

_**we never needed each other**_

_**The best of friends like**_

_**Sister and Brother**_

_**We understood, we'd never be,**_

**_Alone_**

Piper closed her eyes, and turned away from the wall. Memories raced through her head. 'I have to stop thinking about him.' Piper told herself. 'I can't keep this up. If I keep thinking about him, I won't be able to live my life.'

Fleeing from her room, Piper ran downstairs into the kitchen. Phoebe was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal silently. Prue was, once again, puking into the sink. "Prue, could you refrain from throwing up in our sink?" Piper exclaimed.

Prue sat up, her hair pulled away from her face by her hand. Her face was ghostly pale, and her eyes were bloodshot. Piper gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Um, maybe you should go see a doctor." Piper suggested, moving to Prue and rubbing her back.

"I have an appointment in...oh, God!" Prue leaned over the sink and let out a splash of vomit. Piper turned her head and tried not to gag. "An hour." Prue finished, standing up straight again. "Have you tried taking anything?" Piper asked.

"Yah, and I just keep throwing it up." Prue said. "Go upstairs and rest, and I'll come with you to the doctor." "No!" Prue yelled, just a little to anxious. Piper started to question her, but Prue leaned over the sink and puked again.

"I mean, I don't want to get you sick. It really wouldn't be good, cuz I need you to take care of everything." Prue explained. "Fine. Just be careful when you're driving." Prue nodded. She let out everything left inside of her in the sink, then headed upstairs.

"I can't believe she got sick." Piper sighed, sitting down at the table. "I can." Phoebe said softly. "What is that supposed to mean?" Piper questioned. "I know that she isn't sick. Prue never got sick. She's keeping something from us." Phoebe explained.

"What has gotten into you?" Piper asked. "I'm just saying. She's been acting really weird lately, ever since Andy came and spent the night." "Are you saying that..." Piper started. Phoebe nodded slowly. "You're crazy, Phoebe!"

"Piper, all the signs point to it: puking constantly, mood swings. Why can't you just accept the fact that..." "No, Phoebe, I won't listen to it! Prue is smart, and she would never...do that!" Piper threw a look at Phoebe and stomped out of the room.

_**Those days are gone, and now I want you so much**_

_**The night is long and I need your touch**_

_**Don't know what to say**_

_**I never meant to feel this way**_

_**Don't want to be**_

Alone tonight 

Piper fell onto her bed and tears streamed down her face. 'I need to stop thinking about Leo. I need to stop falling onto this stupid bed crying every time something goes wrong. He's making my life so complicated, and I just don't want to think about him!'

Deciding she needed some fresh air, Piper slowly sat up and wiped her eyes. She went to her closet and grabbed a T-shirt and jeans, then headed to the bathroom. After dealing with everything, she went into Prue's room.

"Prue, you up?" Piper asked softly into the dimly lit room. "Yeah," Prue croaked. "I'm going outside to get some air. You sure you'll be okay going to the doctor by yourself?" "I'll be fine." Prue answered. "Okay, I love you." Piper closed the door and headed outside.

A/n: Like I said, this is a two part. Plz review!


	13. How Did I Fall In Love With You pt 2

Disclaimer: What do I have to do to get everyone to stop asking me! I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!

A/n: Okay, here's part two. Thanx too:

RandomSmirf13: Thanx!

LeOaNdPiPeR4eVeR: Thanx. Soon, I promise.

Meenyrocks: No, I changed it so that Piper is in 10th grade, Phoebe is in 9th, and Prue is in 12th. I haven't gotten a chance to change the first two chapters, but yah. Brad is definitely an ass.

Scullymulder1234: Don't worry. I'm getting to him.

Miggs: Maybe...No, I shouldn't tell you. But, I can tell you Prue's in 12th grade. And like I said, I'm working on the Leo.

Piper grabbed a basketball from the garage and stepped out onto the driveway. The sun shone brightly for 9 in the morning. As Piper started shooting around, her mind kept falling to Prue. She had been acting weird, just like Phoebe had said.

'Prue's almost in college.' Piper thought. 'She wouldn't be stupid enough too...' As Piper thought through everything, though, she knew what was going on: Prue was pregnant. "I just...it can't be possible." Piper said to herself. "What can't be possible?" A very familiar, male voice asked.

_**I hear your voice**_

_**And I start to tremble**_

Brings back the child that, I resemble 

Piper slowly turned around, her heart beating like a drum. Those deep, green eyes, that wavy, blonde hair. "It c-c-can't..." Piper felt herself fall in slow motion, her eyes shutting slowly, the ball rolling out of her hands.

He quickly reached out his hands and caught Piper, her head inches from the ground. "Wow, you okay Pipes?" Piper opened her eyes. 'It's a dream. It's a dream.' Piper told herself. But looking up into his face, she knew everything was real.

"L-l-leo. What are y-you doing h-here?" Piper stuttered, staring at his face in shock. "Kevin wanted me to stay over at his house for Thanksgiving, and my Dad had a business meeting here in California, so he agreed to let me stay at Kevin's for a couple days." Leo explained.

Piper wanted to be angry that Leo was only coming because he wanted to see Kevin, but she knew she shouldn't be. He could just want to see everybody, and the only way he could do that was if he spent the night at Kevin's house.

_**I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends**_

_**Don't want to be,**_

_**Alone tonight**_

"Are you sure you're okay, Piper? You looked like you saw a ghost." Leo teased. Piper smiled brightly, then flushed a bright red. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a shock to see you! I missed you a lot after you left, and seeing you again..."

Leo smiled warmly. "Yeah, I think about you a lot too." Leo said. 'Along with feeling your love every time I think about you.' Leo added to himself. Piper blushed a deep, crimson red and laughed. "I guess we have feelings for each other." Piper said.

'Oh my God, did I just say that?' Piper yelled at herself. "I guess so." Leo agreed. "Leo, what the hell are you doing, man?" Kevin yelled from down the street. "Saying hi to my friend." Leo yelled back. "We have to go." Kevin said.

"Go?" Piper asked. Leo stood and helped Piper to her feet. "Yeah, I told Kevin I would go skateboarding with him. But I promise that we can do something once I get back." "O-o-ok." Piper stuttered as Leo walked down the street.

_**What can I do, to make you mine?**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

"Oh...my...God!" Piper whispered to herself. Leo got into the car with Kevin, and they pulled out of the driveway. Piper waved as the car passed, and Leo waved back. Piper closed her eyes, turned around, and started jumping up and down.

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" Piper screamed at the sky. Her body trembled out of pure enjoyment, and she couldn't stop. She just kept shaking, and it made her even more excited. Leo had caught her as she had fallen, and held her on his knee for almost 5 minutes!

More importantly, he had said he wanted to do stuff with her. If only Jenny and Dan could be here, then it would be a total friend reunion. But they were staying in Texas, and the last time she had talked to Jenny, she had said they were busy until Christmas.

Prue stepped out into the garage as Piper started jumping around again and stared at her. "Um, Pipes, you feeling okay?" Prue asked, her face looking puzzled. "I'm terrific!" Piper exclaimed, holding a hand up to her heart.

"Okay, I'm just going to go to the doctor now. You be...yeah." Prue jumped into the car to avoid Piper and waved her hand in the mirror. Piper moved onto the grass and waved as Prue backed out of the driveway. Prue waved back, then drove down the street.

Piper closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. This was definitely going to be the best Thanksgiving she had ever had.

A/n: See, I put Leo in there! Now that I have fulfilled all of your wishes, I wish you to press that little button over there and review.


	14. A New Life

**Disclaimer: If you think that I have ne thing to do with owning Charmed, you don't know how wrong u r. I will probably never own Charmed in the history of my life!**

**A/n: OMG! I have more than 100 reviews now! That makes me feel so special! On top of that, there are 15 reviews for this chapter! Thanx too all of u!**

**Skarlyt: Actually, I did write u an answer in chapter 12. Just look. Yes, I know u have the sick mind, and duh, why would I tell?**

**Gryffindor620:**

**11) It's okay. Thanx for reviewing.**

**12) Yah, she really is. **

**13) I know, isn't it awesome! And, that's a little hard to pronounce. **

**Piperleo4eva: Yah, that would be nice. We'll just have to see where this story takes me, cuz I have an interesting idea. **

**Damien455: Thanx!**

**Magical Princess: OH, thanx for reminding me about that! I think they've just been trying their hardest not to use them. I'll try to put some magic in so ppl remember they have it. **

**RandomSmirf13: Thanx. I try my hardest to make it like the show. There's a button u can press when u log on that will alert you when stories are updated, check it out. **

**AsherSmasher: I hate when that happens, cuz it happens to me sometimes too. Thanx!**

**LeOaANdPiPeR4eVeR: Ur welcome. I enjoy writing it. I'll try my hardest.**

**Holly Wyatt-Halliwell: Yep, he is. Thanx**

**OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: I'll try to make him come in more. And I'll probably put Andy in this chapter too. Thanx**

**Meenyrocks: thank u! Oh, definitely; he deserves to die more than any other person I know. But I think that we should wait and see what happens, cuz I have this feeling that things are going to take a turn for the better. Prue may be pregnant, and she may not be. You'll find out soon. And, if she is, I bet I do have a reason. **

**Scullymulder1234: Isn't is awesome! **

**Miggs: Now, I'm not sure exactly why u get two more wishes, but I think that I can fulfill both of them.**

**Note: I think this is going to be a Prue/Andy chapter, so I have time to work on my piper/leo stuff; plus, everyone has been asking me for more of them. Enjoy!**

Prue pulled her car into the hospital parking lot and turned off the motor. Sweat dribbled down the temples of her forehead, and the urge to puke became stronger and stronger. But she held down everything and stepped into the brittle wind.

As Prue walked through the automatic doors, she heard someone yell to her. "Prue! Prue!" Prue turned around and saw Andy running towards her. Prue gave a faint smile as Andy grabbed her hand, his eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong? All I got on the message was to meet you at the hospital. Are you okay, did something happen to someone?" As Andy rambled on and on, Prue shook her head. "No, Andy, I want you to come to my appointment with me." Prue explained.

"But what's the appointment about?" Andy asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Prue answered, kissing Andy lightly on the cheek. "Okay, you better get inside before you get even sicker." Andy said, noticing Prue's forehead. He led Prue into the hospital and helped her check in.

As Prue and Andy sat in the waiting area, Prue laid her head on Andy's shoulder and rested her hand on her stomach. 'Please just let everything go okay.' Prue willed silently. "Halliwell!" A nurse called down the hallway.

"That's us. Come on." As Andy helped Prue stand, a dizzy spell passed over her forehead, and she started falling back into the chair. "Prue!" Andy exclaimed. "Get a nurse down here!" The nurse that had called their name ran down the hallway to Prue's side.

"Get a doctor, I don't know what's wrong." Andy urged. The nurse looked at her clipboard. "This actually looks normal to me. Her clipboard says she's here to see a doctor about…" "Don't tell him." Prue croaked, opening her eyes. "He doesn't know yet, and I want him to find out from the doctor."

The nurse nodded her head. "Prue, what are you talking about?" Andy yelled. "Please, follow me." The nurse said. Andy helped Prue back to her feet, and held her tightly around the waist as they were led to Prue's room.

After the nurse had taken Prue's temperature and blood pressure, she wrote down everything. "The doctor will be in momentarily." She said before shutting the door. Prue lay back on her bed and sighed. Her eyes were heavy and she felt exhausted.

"Please, Prue, just tell me what's going on." Andy complained for the third time. "I thought it was just something regular, but after seeing you faint like that, I'm not so sure anymore." "Andy, I think that-well, I am-…"

Just as Prue was about to blurt everything out, the doctor knocked on the door. "Come in." Prue called. The doctor stepped into the room, and behind him a nurse rolled in a cart. "Well, hello Prue. I am Doctor Oliver." Prue smiled and shook Dr. Oliver's hand.

"So, these results say that your test was positive." Dr. Oliver said, looking through Prue's clipboard. "Yes, my home test was positive too." Prue replied. "And I'm assuming this is the…" Dr. Oliver started. Prue nodded her head. "I haven't told him yet, though."

Andy rolled his eyes and sat back against the wall. Dr. Oliver continued talking to Prue about things that Andy didn't understand. 'She's definitely keeping something from me.' Andy said to himself. "So, should we check things out?" Dr. Oliver asked Prue.

Prue shrugged her shoulders. The nurse hooked up the cart to the outlet in the wall, then grabbed a small tube of something. "This is going to be cold." The nurse warned as she took off the cap and spread some gel on Prue's exposed belly.

As the nurse set a peculiar knob on Prue's stomach, Andy started putting two and two together. He watched the screen as it moved around, then finally came to a small blob and stopped. "There it is." The nurse said with a smile.

Andy stood up and took Prue's hand. "How about I leave you to explain things?" Dr. Oliver suggested. Prue nodded in approval. Dr. Oliver nodded to the nurse, and they both left. Andy stared at the screen another minute before looking at Prue.

"Are you telling me that…" Andy started. "I'm pregnant, Andy. And…you're the father." Andy looked at the screen again, his mind blown away. "So, you mean that that is my child…our child, that we created together?"

"Yeah, we made it out of love, I know it. But I need to know if you're going to be there for us. Cuz if your not, then I have no reason for you to be here any longer." A tear fell down Prue's cheek as she looked up at Andy.

"Of course I'll be there Prue. I couldn't think of anywhere that I'd rather be." Prue smiled brightly and pulled Andy into a passionate kiss. As Andy kissed Prue back, he had a feeling that something more was going to happen.

**A/n: Okay, now I can say that all of you u who though Prue was pregnant were right. And thanx again for all the reviws for this chapter! That is just awesome! I hope I can get that many for this chapter too! Plz review!**


	15. Want You

**Disclaimer: I think the only thing I own are these stupid rubber bands in my mouth!!! Ahhh! They hurt! Don't own Charmed.**

**A/n: Not as many reviews as I would have liked, but hey, at least I got some! Thanx too:**

**Charmedfan37: thanx**

**Skarlyt: lol. Yah, I know it wasn't my best, I just needed to let everyone know that Prue was pregnant.**

**Miggs: Yah, it was. I really haven't decided if it should be a boy or a girl yet. I'll probably ask what people want later, when Prue is closer to having the baby. But don't tell me now, cuz I'll probably forget!**

**Wyatt333: I already did. It should be up now.**

**LeOaNdPiPeR4eVer: thanx. I'm working on it.**

**Magical Princess: I think that's supposed to be a good wow. And ur welcome.**

**Meenyrocks: kewlio. Glad u like!**

**Britt: Nope, she didn't. Should be very interesting.**

**OTHCharmedFreak: it was the only way I could hint that she was pregnant. And I think u'll enjoy this chapter! He he.**

Piper sat in the kitchen, mulling over everything that had just happened. She could still feel Leo's arms around her back, and hear his words echo through her head. Piper sighed and leaned her elbows on the table.

The shrill of the phone snapped Piper out of her dreamland. She jumped out of her chair and grabbed it off the holder. "Hello?" Piper asked. "Hey, Pipes, its Prue." Prue answered. "Um, I'm on my way home, and I need to tell you and Phoebe something."

As Piper was listening, the doorbell rang. Piper walked to the front door, and found Leo with a smile on his face. "Um, Prue, you're going to have to tell us at dinner. I'm going out with…Becca, and we're going to the mall. See you later!" Piper hung up and threw the phone on the coffee table.

"Hey!" Piper greeted. "Same to you." Leo repeated. "It's great to see you!" "Same to you." Piper mimicked They both laughed. "I was thinking that we could go for a bike ride down the forest preserve." Leo suggested.

"That would be great! Come on in for a sec. Let me just grab my jacket, and I'll be right back." Piper let Leo into the house, then ran back to the kitchen to grab her jean jacket. She ran back to the front hallway, and found Leo looking around the house.

"Wow, this place has really changed. There are so many memories I have of this place!" Leo exclaimed. "Hey, um, where's Grams? I wanted to give her a hug from my mom." Piper stared at her feet and closed her eye to suppress the tears.

Leo moved to Piper and put his hand on her shoulder. Piper tried her hardest not to shiver. "What is it, Pipes?" Leo asked softly. "G-grams died…about three months ago." Tears fell down Piper's cheek and onto her shirt.

"Oh, wow, I am so sorry." Leo lifted Piper's chin, so she was staring into his eyes. "How are you holding up?" "Okay, I guess." Piper sniffled, wiping her nose on her hand. "I think Prue took it the hardest, you know? Being the oldest, she kind of blamed things on herself."

"Are you sure that you still want to go on that bike ride?" Leo questioned. "Definitely. I think I need to get out of the house." Piper answered. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's waist, embracing her. Piper immediately sunk into his arms.

"I'm really sorry about your Grams." Leo whispered. "Thanks," Piper answered. "That makes me feel a lot better." Leo pulled away. "Let's go. You don't think your sisters will mind if I use one of their bikes?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm sure they'd understand." Piper said. She led Leo through the house to the garage. Once they had gathered their bikes, Piper closed the garage and they made there way across the road and through the subdivision to the bike path.

Piper was glad that it didn't take long to ride through the forest preserve. She wanted to just ride leisurely along the path and talk to Leo. "Hey, you want to go down to the lake?" Leo asked. "Sure," Piper agreed, happy to sit by the lake and talk.

Leo turned his bike down a one-lane path, and Piper followed him. Piper let her thoughts roam, and soon she found herself staring at Leo's butt. Piper turned her eyes away, but she couldn't get the picture out of her mind.

'Please let us be there soon!' Piper pleaded. A couple minutes later, Leo rode his bike over the grassy lawn and parked by a tree. "Here we are," Leo explained. "The old lake hasn't changed a bit." "I know. It's still as beautiful as I remember it." Piper agreed.

Leo sat down against the tree they had parked their bikes at, and Piper sat down next to him. They both sat and stared at the smooth water. "What were you trying to tell me that day that I left, Piper?" Leo questioned suddenly. "W-w-what?" Piper asked, stumbling over her words.

Leo turned to Piper and looked deep into her eyes. "I need to know what you were going to tell me that day I left. You tried telling me something, and I haven't been able to get your stutters out of my head for the past four months."

_I had a crush on you  
Painstakingly I__  
Would conceal the truth__  
You probably always knew_  
_But I was timid like a child__  
Inhibited and way too shy__  
I'd glance but then avert my eyes_  
_All twisted up in my desire_

"I don't know what you're talking…" Piper started, looking down at the grass. "Yes, you do!" Leo exclaimed. "There was something you were going to tell me, and it wasn't how weird it was that I was moving."

"I wasn't…" "Piper, stop lying to me!" Leo cried. Tears started to fall from Piper's eyes. "I-I-I-…" "That is exactly what you did four months ago!" Leo noted. "You're keeping something from me. I thought friends never kept secrets."

"They don't, but…" Leo stared at Piper, then shook his head. "I really thought that I could trust you. But you obviously can't tell me something that happened between us. I don't think that I can befriend someone who keeps things from me.

Leo stood up and started walking away. "Have fun riding tow bikes home. I'm going to Kevin's." Leo explained. Unexplainable emotion rushed through Piper. This was her chance. She could tell him everything, and finally lift all those weights off her shoulders.

_But I am not that girl today  
Ain't a lot of time for games__  
I've waited and I've waited now__  
It's time for me to tell you_  
_'Bout the way_

"I love you, okay!" Piper yelled. "That's what I was going to tell you! I am madly in love with you, and I've kept it secret for the past five years!" Leo turned around, his eyes wide with disbelief. He started walking back towards Piper.

"I don't know how it happened! One day we're really good friends, and the next I have these daydreams of us getting married. Every time I made a birthday wish, I would wish that you would actually notice me, and stop pretending I was a nobody!" By now, tears were streaming down Piper's face.

"Every time me and Becca played MASH, you were the first name I thought of. She knew that I liked you, but she never understood. Nobody ever understood! They all thought I was a little girl with a crush on the guy across the street." Piper took a deep breath.

"You were the only person that I could say 'I love you' too in my head without cringing. I can't explain it, but I just suddenly thought that you were perfect for me. It was like we were meant to be. I loved you, and I still do!"

Leo set his hand on Piper's cheek and wiped the tears away as Piper poured her heart out to him. Piper set her hand on top of Leo's and leaned into it. "All I wanted was for you to love me the way I loved you." Piper whispered.

Leo leaned in and kissed Piper deeply and passionately. Piper kissed him back, her eyes fluttering closed and her body molding into him. Leo let Piper's weight push him against the tree, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_It's just they way I want you baby  
Oh so bad_Every night and everyday_  
Must we hesitate?__  
It's just the feeling that comes over me__  
I cannot alleviate__  
Please don't make me wait__  
It's just the way I want you baby__  
Oh so bad__  
Every night and everyday_

"God, Leo, where did you go?" Kevin's voice echoed. Leo pulled away quickly and looked around the tree. Kevin was making his way up the path. "Stay behind the tree." Leo whispered to Piper. "Meet me here tomorrow afternoon after lunch."

Leo placed a soft kiss on Piper's lips. Piper tried to deepen it, but Leo pulled away and pushed her out of Kevin's range of vision. Leo leaned against the tree and stared out at the water. "What about the bike?" Piper asked between her teeth.

"I'll think of something." Leo muttered under his breath. "There you are, Leo!" Kevin exclaimed. "Where were you, man? My mom was worried sick!" "Sorry." Leo apologized. "I came up here to think, and lost track of the time."

"What are the bikes doing here? You aren't here with that Piper girl, are you?" Kevin questioned. "No. They were there when I walked up. Someone must have left them." "Whatever. Dinner's ready at the house, so let's go."

"Okay," Leo answered, following Kevin. Before he got onto the path, Leo looked over his shoulder at Piper. Piper stared right back at him and nodded. Leo blew her a kiss then disappeared behind the trees.

Piper leaned back against the tree and touched her lips. They still tingled with a deep passion that Piper had never felt before. 'I think that he loves me.' Piper thought to herself. She waited for a minute, then slowly made her way home with the bikes.

**A/n: Okay, there's your piper/leo. I hope it makes u happy! The song was "Want You" by Mariah Carey. Plz review!**


	16. Make Me Forget

**Disclaimer: I own Charmed! Wait, that was the dream I had last night. Dang it! **

**A/n: Okay, I should probably explain this whole Piper/Kevin thing. See, Kevin lives down the street from Piper, obviously. Leo befriended Piper, and Kevin didn't like that. He hates Piper for some weird reason that I haven't thought of yet. Then, Leo told him that he secretly liked Piper, and that made Kevin angry. So he saw the bike, and recognized it as Piper's, so he thought that Leo was out with Piper. Mainly, Kevin hates Piper. Thanx too: **

**Katie farmer: thanx! **

**LeoPiper-Forever: yep, she did. Hope u liked it. **

**Piper-Loves-Leo: U thought that my story would be cheesy? How dare you! No, just kidding. I'm glad u like it! **

**PiPeRAnGeL39: yah, I luv the outbursts too! The explanation is up there under A/n.**

**RandomSmirf13: Lol. **

**Goddess Rose: I'm glad. **

**Miggs: Um…well, Piper is in 10th grade now, since it was the summer after 9th grade when Leo moved. Phoebe's in 9th, and Prue's in 12th. I'm glad ur allowing me to continue, lol. **

**OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: woo hoo! I can't guarantee that, but…**

**Skarlyt: lol. I still don't get that.**

**Charmedmel32: yah, they love each other. ::bows:: **

**Meenyrocks: the answer to the Kevin thing is up under a/n. that's very interesting! Lol. **

Piper's heart beat like a drum as she woke up that morning. Her dreams had run wild all night, always reliving Leo's kiss. Now the image of them getting married ran through her head. "That's just a little too far." Piper said to herself.

Slowly pulling away the covers, Piper set her feet on the floor and stretched. A shiver ran down Piper's spine. Everything would be decided today. They would know their true feelings, and nothing could get in the way.

Piper dressed and headed downstairs and through the front door without eating. If she ate anything, her stomach would explode. Piper grabbed her bike and started up the street. "Piper!" Piper stopped her bike and turned her head.

Phoebe ran out of the house and sprinted up to Piper. "Do you know where Prue is? She was supposed to drive me to the mall today." "I have no idea!" Piper answered, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, sure," Phoebe answered. She leaned close to Piper's ear and hugged her. "Now, make sure you don't move too fast." "Pheebs, you're disgusting!" Piper laughed. She waved to her sister, then continued pedaling down the street.

As Piper started up the bike path, she noticed Prue's car parked on the side of the road. "That's weird." Piper muttered. "Prue doesn't have a reason to be at the lake." Piper continued biking without putting much more thought into it.

When she got to the lake, thought, Piper thought that she would fall off the edge of the world. Leo was pushed up against the tree by none other than her own sister. Prue was rubbing her hands up and down Leo's arms, slowly moving towards him.

Leo seemed to notice Piper, but before he could say anything, Prue kissed Leo. And it wasn't a light peck on the cheek. It was her "he's my boyfriend and I love him" kiss that she had only seen her use on Andy. Piper felt her heart stop right then and there.

Piper flicked her wrist and froze Leo. Prue started looking around with a confused look on her face. She turned around and saw Piper. Her face turned ghostly white, and she immediately pulled away from Leo. Piper threw her bike on the ground stalked up to Prue.

"Piper, I…" Before Prue could say any more, Piper slapped Prue across the face. "You little bitch!" Piper screeched. "How dare you take him from me! You know how much I love him!" "Piper…" Prue started. "Prue, just shut up!" Piper screamed.

"You took my crush. You took my life. You took Grams. You have no right to say anything!" At that moment, Leo unfroze. His face was contorted with confusion. Piper's eyes locked with Leo's and she lost her breath.

Tears threatened to fall from Piper's eyes. She closed her eyes and ran down the path. She tripped over some of the wood chips, falling hard to her knees. "Piper, wait!" Leo called, starting to run after Piper. Piper jumped to her feet and ran the rest of the way home.

As she sprinted across the sidewalk, rhyming formed in her head. She decided it was the only thing that would take away all of her pain. She ran through the front door and up the stairs, rushing past a very confused Phoebe.

Piper pulled out a pad of notebook paper and scribbled down something. The she rushed to the book and looked up something. She quickly wrote that down on her piece of paper, then stepped over to the table in the middle of the room and started emptying ingredients into it.

The front door slammed shut, and Piper knew that Prue was home. "Piper, don't you dare do anything! We have to talk first." Piper blindly poured in three more ingredients, then tore off the piece of paper and started reading.

_Make me forget_  
_All the days that we were_  
_I love you dearly_  
_But I can't stop thinking of you._  
_I know how I want it_  
_But we can not be together_  
_So as my last plea, I wish you_  
_To forget about me forever. _

Tears streamed down Piper's face as she set the piece of paper on the table. She closed her eyes and choked on her own breath. 'Goodbye Leo. I will love you forever.' Piper said silently to herself. She held a knife to her hand, ready to slice open the middle of her palm.

'You can't do it, Piper. You love him too much.' A voice yelled in Piper's head. 'But he betrayed me. He told me how he felt, then he kissed Prue right in front of me.' Piper explained. 'How can I love someone that did that to me?'

'How do you know that he really wanted to kiss her?' The voice reasoned. 'Maybe Prue was under the influence.' 'How can you say that? He was enjoying it, I saw it in his eyes!' Piper screamed. 'But…' "Just shut up." Piper screamed aloud.

Piper clenched the knife, and hacked a cut across her palm. Blood poured out, and Piper held her hand over the pot, wringing her hand out. A waterfall fell in, until Piper turned her palm over and held a cloth to it. Piper closed her eyes and recited the spell a second time out of memory.

_Make me forget_  
_All the days that we were_  
_I love you dearly_  
_But I can't stop thinking of you._

Phoebe rushed into the attic after hearing the beginning of Piper's spell. "Piper, what are you doing?" She asked. "I'm getting Leo out of my life." Piper choked.

_I know how I want it_  
_But we can not be together_

"Piper, don't do this! He still loves you, even if Prue kissed him. He didn't want to kiss her. We both know it. Just follow what your heart is saying." "My heart says that I need to forget about him." Piper said. Phoebe tried to cover Piper's mouth, but Piper pushed her away.

_So as my last plea, I wish you_  
_To forget about me forever._

Lights streaked across the sky, and the whole attic went black. Phoebe shrieked. Piper closed her eyes and wished away everything that had to do with Leo. She felt energy surge through her body, then she fell onto the floor.

**A/n: okay, plz don't get mad! I'm going to make sure this all works out, I just needed a little drama. Plz review. **


	17. Confusion

Disclaimer: plz understand that I wish I could own charmed with my whole heart, but it just will never happen.

**A/n: OMG! That is so many reviews! Thanx too: **

**Scullymulder1234: thanx**

**Piperleo4eva: don't worry, I have a good reason that she kissed him. I'll put it in…somewhere. Lol**

**OTHCharmedFreak: I think u have a little temper. He he. Yes, it was for story purposes. **

**LeoPiper-Forever: I will, I promise. **

**Wyatt333: I did like a couple days ago. **

**Phoebe turner:  
15) thanx. **

**16) There is a good reason that will be explained. **

**PiPeRAnGeL39: There's a good reason that will be explained. **

**Powerof4: thanx. **

**Gemini099: Can't tell u now, but you'll find out soon!**

**Catie:  
15) I'm glad u liked it. **

**16) yah, poor piper. **

**Miggs: no, not suicide. It was part of the spell. Like in the one where they were calling Melinda Warren and had to use blood. It's the same concept. **

**OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: um, they got magic after Grams died in chapter 10. **

**Meenyrocks: nope, everyone thinks that phoebe is the bad girl, so I say Prue needs to be. **

**Piper-Loves-Leo: I will. Yah, I think Prue needs to look at her life a little harder. He he. **

**SexyirishBeep: I'm working on it. um, I told someone last chapter, but I'll say it again. Piper's in 10th grade, Phoebe's in 9th, and Prue's in 12th. **

"Pipes, wake up!" Prue whispered, gently shaking her sister. Piper groaned and rolled over. "Come on, Piper. I think that we need to talk." Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "What happened?" "I don't know. I was hoping you could answer that for me."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Her mind was a total blank. "Um…I really don't know." Piper answered. "Oh, come on, Pipes, you have to remember why you were knocked out." Prue urged. "I was knocked out?" Piper exclaimed.

Prue looked down at Piper's hand and gasped. "Oh my God, what happened?" Prue asked, grabbing a cloth off of the table and pressing it into Piper's palm. "I…don't remember." Piper said. "It's all kind of a blur." "You must have hit your head pretty hard." Prue stated.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Oh, um, Piper, are you ready to see Leo?" Prue asked. "Who?" Piper questioned. "Your true love; the guy I kissed. Are you ready to face him?" "Um…" Piper tried remembering something, anything, about this Leo guy, but nothing came.

"No, I don't want to see him." Piper answered. Prue nodded and walked to the attic door. Piper searched through every memory that she had, but she found nothing on this Leo character that Prue was talking about.

Prue opened the attic door, and Piper gasped. He was gorgeous! His green eyes sparkled like the sea as he talked quietly with Prue. 'Probably just one of Phoebe's boyfriends that had to ask Prue permission if he could sleep with her.' Piper thought.

"Leo, um, my sister isn't really feeling well right now." Prue said softly. "Do you think you could come by another day?" "Prue, I'm leaving tomorrow night. I don't have time to come, because I'm going out to lunch tomorrow with some friends."

'Wait, that's Leo?' Piper asked herself. 'Oh my God! That's my true love?' Again, Piper's mind drew a blank as she tried to find any memory of Leo. Still nothing could be found. She sighed and sat against a box as Prue came and sat down next to her.

"Piper, since you won't let Leo talk to you, I think that I at least need to give you an explanation. It wasn't my fault that I kissed Leo…well, it was, but I didn't want to. I guess you could say I was sort of under the influence."

Piper tried hiding her confusion the best she could. Prue thought she knew everything, so she had to pretend like she did. "Um, lately, I've been having these sexual fantasies about Andy and me. I talked to one of my friends, and they said it's the pregnancy."

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Piper exclaimed. "Oh," Prue muttered. "I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" "The hell you did!" Piper screamed, getting to her feet. She held the cloth close to her bloody palm. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Yesterday, when I called. You said that you were busy and I could explain at dinner. Then you skipped the meal all together, so I only got a chance to tell Phoebe." "I can't believe you, Prue!" Piper yelled. "You go and screw Andy, and can't even tell your own sister?"

"Piper, I wanted to desperately. It just never seemed like the right time. Now, could you please sit back down?" Piper sighed and fell to the floor. "How far along are you?" Piper questioned. "Like, a month and a half." Prue answered.

"Are you serious? When did you find out?" "My period never came so I just assumed it was something that would pass. But then it didn't come the next month, and I took the test, which was positive. So I went to my doctor, and he agreed that I was a month and a half pregnant."

Prue took Piper's hand and squeezed them. "That's why I kissed him, Piper. I went down there to think about Andy and me, then he came, and before I knew it, I was all over him." Piper's face was emotionless and blank.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Prue asked. "I don't know what to say, Prue." Piper answered. And she meant it. There were no memories of Prue kissing Leo, no memories of her skipping dinner. It was as blank as her face.

"I'm really sorry, Piper." Prue whispered. "I hope that you'll be able to forgive me." "Of course I will, Prue. I just need time to think." Prue stood up and left the room. Piper pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her hands.

**A/n: Okay, that's why Prue kissed Leo. Next chapter is going to be my climax, so plz review this one and the next one once I put it up. **


	18. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I only own my Charmed poster, books, calendar, fanfics, and soundtrack. That's it. Don't own the show, sorry!**

**A/n: What happened? Last chapter I got 18 reviews, now I only get 5? That's not right! But whtevr, thanx too: **

**OTHCharmedFreak: Don't worry, they will. **

**Miggs: Sry it was so short. I guess u could say it was a filler. **

**Meenyrocks: yah, I thought of it and have kept it in my head ever since I started this story. **

**Phoebe turner: thanx **

**Scullymulder1234: can't tell! He he. **

**Note: Okay, I think I've confused a lot of ppl, so let me explain. Piper cast a spell to make her forget everything that had to do with Leo. And when she cut her hand, it wasn't suicide. It was part of the spell, like when they called Melinda Warren. And since Phoebe was in the room, the spell made her forget that Piper cast a spell. I had to have it that way. Hope tht helps! **

Prue snapped awake, sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked around her room wildly. Finding nothing, Prue sighed and lay back against her pillow. She had dreamt about Piper getting angry with her for kissing Leo and shooting her down in her bed.

'I don't think Piper even has the guts to kill me.' Prue thought. 'Let alone the fact that she doesn't seem to remember anything.' Prue froze. Her last words echoed through her head. She jumped out of bed and raced downstairs.

Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen as Prue rushed in. "Where's Piper?" Prue gasped. "Still sleeping." Phoebe answered. "What's wrong? You look terrible." "Just a bad dream," Prue answered. "I need to talk to you about Piper."

Quickly, Prue explained everything that had happened with Piper up in the attic the day before. "And she didn't remember anything about Leo. I kept asking her how she felt, but she said she didn't feel anything. It just wasn't like Piper at all."

"You think she cast a spell?" Phoebe asked. "The thought occurred to me this morning." Prue answered. "It makes perfect sense. She didn't want to go through all that pain, so she made up a spell and cast it. It also explains the cut on her hand."

"Let's go see," Phoebe suggested. She got up and headed towards the attic. Prue jumped out of her chair and followed her. They walked up both flights of stairs and into the attic. Phoebe stepped over to the table and looked around. Prue looked through the book.

"Looks like Piper did her homework. She found a memory erasing spell." Prue looked up and noticed the pot. "What did she put in the pot, Pheebs?" "Um, I smell cinnamon and… uh, maybe thistle? But there's definitely some blood in here."

"Makes sense. Piper had a gash along her palm." Prue said. "There's something in here, but I can't see what it is." Phoebe explained, squinting her eyes. She grabbed the pot and was immediately sucked into a vision.

_Premonition_

_Piper runs up through the attic door and grabs a pad of paper. She scribbles something down, then rushes to the book to look something up. Then she goes to the table and starts emptying ingredients into it. She tears the paper off the pad and starts reading: _

_Make me forget_  
_All the days that we were _  
_I love you dearly But I can't stop thinking of you._  
_I know how I want it_  
_But we can not be together_  
_So as my last plea, I wish you_  
_To forget about me forever._

_End Premonition_

Phoebe gasped as the air rushed back into her lungs. "What'd you see?" Prue asked as she laid her hand on Phoebe's arm. "Everything is coming back to me now. Piper did cast a spell. I remember…running in and trying to stop her." Phoebe looked up at Prue. "How did I forget that?"

"It must have been the residue from the spell, which probably had personal gain written all over it. What did the spell say?" Phoebe looked around on the table, then found the piece of paper. She picked it up and handed it to Prue.

Tears pricked at Prue's eyes as she read the last line. "What's wrong, Prue?" Phoebe asked softly. "This is all our fault. I was just in a sexual mood, and it just…happened. Now Piper doesn't even know who her true love is anymore."

"Oh, Prue, don't blame yourself. The baby made you kiss Leo and it was Piper's choice to cast the spell. I don't think she even knew what she was doing." "Who didn't know what they were doing?" Piper asked as she stepped into the attic.

"Oh, um…Brittany Spears. She has no idea how bad her singing is." Phoebe lied. "Oh, okay. Um, I'm going to go ride my bike around. I'll be back for lunch. See you later!" Piper left and closed the door behind her.

"What should we do?" Phoebe asked. "There's nothing we can do. Piper put this upon herself to forget all about Leo. If there were any way she could remember him, it would have to be the same way you did: seeing it for herself. All we can do is wait."

**A/n: Okay, I changed my mind. The climax is going to be next chapter. OTHCharmedFreak said that Phoebe and Prue needed to find out that Piper cast the spell, so I put that in. Now plz review!**


	19. Memory

**Disclaimer: Plz stop bugging me with this nonsense and just accept that I don't own Charmed!!**

**A/n: here's the story. I couldn't wait till ppl read chapter 18, so I'm just putting them in at the same time. Enjoy!**

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.__  
And I'd be your memory.__  
Lost your sense of fear.__  
Feelings insincere.__  
Can I be your memory?_

Piper sat in the living room as thunder boomed outside. She jumped and the book flew in the air. Piper tried grabbing for it, but the book fell to the floor. Piper picked it up and flipped through to the page she had just been on.

Again Piper read. But this time her mind fell on the Leo. She had been thinking about him ever sine Prue had talked with her yesterday. Could she really have done something to make her forget all about the "love of her life"?

Piper looked down at the book she had to read for school. It was a romance, obviously. Now it was making her think of Leo. Prue had said that they had just discovered that they both loved each other very much. How could she forget someone like that?

"Ugh!" Piper moaned. She threw the book onto the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. Maybe cooking food would make her stop thinking about Leo. She filled a pot with warm water and set it on the stove. She turned the heat all the way up and let the water boil.

Minutes later, the water started boiling over. Piper turned the heat off and grabbed a potholder. She poured some of the water out of the pot then set it back on the stove. It boiled soon after she put the heat back on. Piper grabbed a box of pasta and poured the whole thing into the pot.

The doorbell rang, scaring Piper out of her wits. She waited, hoping Prue or Phoebe would get it. Then she remembered that they were out with their dates. Piper sighed, turned off the heat, and headed to the front hall. She unlocked the door and the wind flung it open.

Standing in front of her, drenched in rain, was Leo. "Leo?" Piper questioned. "Piper, I can't leave for New Jersey without letting you know what happened. I didn't want to kiss Prue. She kissed me before I could stop her." He paused. "I love you Piper!"

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.__  
I could never feel this way.__  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.__  
My heart's beating faster.__  
Holding on to feel the same._

"I'm sorry, Leo, but I don't know what you're talking about." Piper apologized. Leo stepped into the threshold and grabbed Piper's arms. He pulled her forward and kissed her deeply. Rain soaked through Piper's shirt as she started to kiss him back. The wind blew the door shut, scaring both of them.

Leo softly pulled away. Piper's heart started beating like a drum. "Please forgive me, Piper. I just want to be with you. I know that I live all the way across the country, but we can work it out. I can try and convince my dad to quit his job. Then we can move back here and be together forever."

Tears started to roll down Piper's cheeks. "Leo, I don't know who you are. I don't know why you just kissed me. I have no memory of my sister kissing you. It's all just a big blur. I'm really sorry, but you have to go."

"Piper, you have to remember. It's me, Leo, the guy that loves you. The guy you spent every day of your life with. The guys who you were best friends with all your life. How can you not remember everything that we've been through?"

"I-I-I just can't." Piper stuttered as she racked her brain for just one single moment with Leo. Nothing came to her. "It's…complicated. I can't explain it, even to my sisters. They think that I just bumped my head. There's nothing about you that I remember."

Leo hung his head low. "I don't know what's happened to you, Piper, but I'm going to figure it out. I can't give up on us yet. I love you too much to even think about not being with you." The door flew open and lightning silhouetted a figure standing at the front door.

"Leo, my mom's waiting. We have to get you to the airport." Kevin's voice said. Piper growled. She hated Kevin. Piper froze and gave a confused look. Why did she hate Kevin? All he had done was move down the street.

"Please, can't I just stay for two more minutes?" Leo pleaded. "Leo, traffic is going to be awful. And planes might break down or be delayed. We have to be there in case we have to get you onto another flight." Kevin explained.

Leo started to argue with his friend. Kevin grabbed Leo's arm and started pulling him out to the car. "Piper!" Leo yelled. Tears continued running down Piper's face. She couldn't remember him. Everything was a total blank.

_This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.__  
I'd be your memory.__  
Lost your sense of fear.__  
Feelings disappear.__  
Can I be your memory?_

"Please remember me, Piper!" Leo screamed. "I still love you!" Lightning streaked across the sky. Piper froze. 'You have to do it, Piper.' A voice yelled in Piper's head. 'You love him. He didn't want to be with Prue. He loves you.'

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.__  
I could never feel this way.__  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.__  
My heart's beating faster.__  
Holding on to feel the same._

"Leo!" Piper screamed as she ran out into the rain. Everyone stopped. Piper sprinted across the grass. Leo released his hands from Kevin and ran towards Piper. They both wrapped their arms around each other and shared a magnificent kiss.

Leo lifted Piper's feet off the ground and spun her around, still kissing her. "Leo!" Kevin groaned. Kevin's mom rolled down her window. "Kevin! Let's go!" His mom yelled. "We'll call Mrs. Wyatt and tell her that she'll have to get him on another flight."

"But…" Kevin started. Kevin's mom glared at Kevin and crossed her arms. Kevin hung his head. He looked over at Piper and Leo, who were still kissing, then raced to the passenger side of the car. Kevin climbed in and they drove away.

Finally, Piper pulled away. Every moment came flooding back to her. Tears of happiness and sadness and anger mixed in with the rain trickling down her face. Leo set his hand on Piper's cheek and smiled. "I love you." They both said at the same time.

Leo put his hand around Piper's back and lifted her feet into his arms. Piper giggled and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. Leo carried Piper into the house and they spent then night in bliss, where nothing could tear them apart.

**A/n: If any of you have seen "A Little Princess", that will probably look pretty familiar. I love the ending to that movie, so I thought, "I wonder if I could change the ending into a Charmed ending?" I hope you all like my climax**

** The song was "Memory" by Sugarcult**

**I just have one small favor before I leave. If you could, when you review, plz give me your email address. I'm setting up something where i can email all of you when i update my stories. thanx a bunch!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	20. Forever

**Disclaimer: Think I own Charmed? Guess again. **

**A/n: Okay, I'm starting to wrap this story up. I'm making a sequel, cuz I have a really great idea that I came up with. Thanx too: **

**Psychokitty3:  
18) Yah, I h8 her!****19) No, Piper and Leo are in 10th grade. **

**Charmboy4: I can't believe it! How could you just ignore my stories? Lol. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you came back!**

**Jules713: Oh, flip-flops? Glad you liked it! No, not the end yet. **

**OTHCharmedFreak: Wow, you really are messed up! Lol, no. I just meant that it would be a great ending to my chapter. I still have a chapter or two before my sequel. **

**Piperleo4eva: Thanx. Sequel, as you probably already read. Yes, wet Leo's are VERY hot!**

**Meenyrocks: Yah, I love kissing in the rain. Wow, what a compliment! I'm being hailed! Lol. **

**Powerof4: Thanx**

**Charmed4life: Not over yet, and yes I am making a sequel, cuz I've got a really good idea.**

**Katy-Winters: Thanx**

**damien455: yes, there is going to be a sequel **

Piper slowly opened her eyes and blinked back the light. She felt Leo's arm wrapped around her waist and sighed, leaning back into him. His breathing hit the back of her neck softly. Piper smiled and started to close her eyes.

Suddenly, Piper's eyes snapped open. Everything from the past 24 hours flashed through her mind. The spell also reentered her mind. She had done it to forget all about the pain and torture. Now, she would have to deal with it.

Piper rolled over and gazed at Leo's features. Everything about him was perfect. She couldn't imagine loving any one else. They would deal with the world together and nothing would tear them apart. Then they could live happily ever after.

Piper started thinking about the night before. The blissful night she had spent with the love of her life. It had been perfect. Piper didn't know how she was supposed to react about it. Finally, a giggle emanated from her mouth. Leo awoke softly.

"Hello, beautiful." Leo whispered. "Hi," Piper answered. Leo softly covered Piper's mouth with his and pulled her closer. "Am I dreaming?" Piper asked as Leo pulled away. "No. Everything is just the way it's supposed to be." Leo answered.

"So last night…" Piper started. "Was real and perfect." Leo answered. Piper smiled and laid her head down on the pillow. Leo kissed the top of her forehead then laid his head next her. Piper stared deeply into his eyes and saw all the love and compassion he had for her.

The door slowly creaked open and Prue poked her head inside. Leo noticed her and pulled the covers tighter around them. "Hey, um, sorry to bother you two, but your parents just called, Leo, and they want to talk to you." Prue explained.

"I'll be right back." Leo said softly to Piper. Piper nodded her head. They shared a sweet kiss, then Leo grabbed the comforter and slid out of bed. He followed Prue out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

Piper snuggled under the covers and shivered. With Leo and the comforter gone it was much colder. Slowly, Piper's tiredness made her eyes heavy and drowsy. She shut her eyelids and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

Minutes later, Leo stepped back into the room. He heard Piper's soft breathing and figured that she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Leo closed the door and started gathering his clothes. Piper woke and looked up at Leo.

"Are you leaving?" Piper croaked. "I could never leave you." Leo answered sweetly. "I'm just getting dressed. You keep sleeping." Piper nodded, her eyes falling closed. She fell back onto her pillow and instantly was asleep.

Leo smiled to himself and looked at her lovingly. He had always loved her, there was no doubt in that. But last night had made everything clear. They both had deep feelings for each other. Leo knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

The phone message haunted Leo's mind, pushing away his loving thoughts. All he had done was try to explain he loved Piper. His dad had yelled at him for screwing some girl and ordered him to be ready tomorrow so they could take him back home.

'I won't let them take me away.' Leo told himself. 'I just got Piper back. I won't lose her again. We're going to fight my dad and nothing will ever tear our love apart. We are going to be together forever until the day we die."

**A/n: K, just a little positive filler there. I think next chapter will be the last one, then you all can look forward to my sequel. Plz review! **


	21. Believe

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. **

**A/n: Okay, this is going to be the last chapter…I think. I gotta rethink that. While I'm thinking, I'll do my thank yous: **

**Piperleo4eva: Yah, they're mean! **

**Damien455: thanx!**

**Meenyrocks: lol. I like having warm feeling people for reviewers.**

**Linn: You almost cried? Wow, I didn't know it was so dramatic! Glad ur so enthusiastic **

**Charmed4life: Yep, I'm doing a sequel. **

**What About Scout: you know, ur gonna have to stop saying "Hey, Miggs here" cuz ur really not Miggs ne more. Lol. Thanx for reviewing both chapters!**

**OTHCharmedFreak: lol. Now you can't blame me for calling u names, cuz u said it too!**

**Knowlee: thanx. **

**Blondeshaveallthefun: Oo, thanx for letting me know! I forgot that little detail! Thanx!**

**Scullymulder1234: Thanx!**

Piper awoke slowly to the bright sun filtering through her window. She smiled and stretched her arms across the bed. Everything was perfect. Leo loved her as much as she loved him, and he was never going to leave her side.

Suddenly, loud voices erupted from downstairs. Piper sat up and stared at the door. It sounded like Leo was yelling at somebody, but who? No one should have been here except Prue and Phoebe. Then it hit her like ice falling down her back.

Leo had lied to her. His dad was here now, ready to take him away. Piper threw off the covers and bolted for her closet. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and raced down the stairs. As she started stealthily down the stairs, Leo's dad's voice shattered the silence.

"What the hell do you expect from me, Leo? You just screwed some girl that you barely…" "Dad!" Leo screamed. "She is not someone that I just screwed because it was fun. I love her more than anything in the world, and she loves me back!"

"How dare you!" Leo's dad gasped. "You go and fall in love with some girl your sophomore year? That is disgusting!" "Ugh, Dad, what is wrong with falling in love?" Leo yelled. "You fell in love with Mom in 7th grade!"

Piper gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She watched Leo step closer to his dad and stare deep into his eyes. "If it's possible for you to fall in love with someone when your 12," Leo said softly, "then how come I can't fall in love with Piper?"

"Because it's wrong!" Mr. Wyatt roared. He reached out and grabbed hold of Leo's T-shirt. "You can not use your mother and me as an excuse." Leo's dad whispered. "I was stupid when I was a teenager, and I don't want that to happen to you."

Piper stood up and walked down the last four steps. "If you think that you were stupid to fall for your wife," Piper started. Mr. Wyatt let go of Leo's shirt and took a step back, "then you don't know anything about true love."

Piper walked over to Leo's side and gripped his hand tightly. "So this is the dumb little girl that you screwed?" Mr. Wyatt laughed. He smiled and looked between the two of them. Then his face turned deadly and he threw a fist at Piper.

Leo's hand flew in front of Piper's face and caught the fist. Piper didn't flinch and her face didn't move from its deadly glare. Mr. Wyatt looked surprised. "So, you aren't scared of me, are you?" He asked. "Well, I think you will be soon."

"Don't threaten her," Leo muttered under his breath. "Oh, no?" Mr. Wyatt questioned. He pulled his fist away from his son's hand and stuffed it into his pocket. "Well, maybe I'll just knock you out instead." Mr. Wyatt pulled a knife out of his pocket and hit Leo over the head with the handle.

Piper screamed and covered her mouth with her hands as she took a step back. "Well, we'll see you in hell sometime." Mr. Wyatt said with a smile. He grabbed Leo's T-shirt and dragged him down the hall and out the door.

Tears fell freely down Piper's face as she stared at the door. She gasped to let air into her lungs and watched Mr. Wyatt pull out of the driveway and zoom down the road. Piper's heart broke into a million pieces as everything dawned on her.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Prue asked as she and Phoebe stepped out from the kitchen. "B-b-b…" Piper stuttered still staring at the door. Nothing came out of her mouth. Prue quickly pulled Piper into an embrace. Piper gasped again and buried her face into Prue's shoulder.

"I-I-I can't believe he just did that," Piper sobbed. Prue closed her eyes and soothingly rubbed Piper's back. "What should we do now, Prue?" Phoebe asked. Prue opened her eyes and pulled away from Piper. "We need to go after them."

0000000

"Prue, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Phoebe asked nervously, her hands glued to the door handle, as Prue sped around a corner. "Yes. Piper loves Leo with her whole heart, and he feels the same way for her. This is the least I can do for breaking that apart."

Piper looked over at Prue and smiled gratefully. Prue smiled back and squeezed Piper's hand. "But what about the baaaaaaa…" Phoebe screeched as Prue took another sharp turn. "Baby." Phoebe finished with her hand on her heart.

"She'll be fine. It's not like she's in danger." Prue answered. "Not dangerous? Prue! This is like the number one way people get killed." "So demon hunting isn't dangerous?" Prue asked. "That's different! We were born to do that. Some of us weren't exactly born to drive cars."

Prue started to argue but Piper butted in. "Will you two stop it?" She looked out her window and started shaking. "That's the car! Prue! Exit ramp, now!" Prue spun the wheel and just barely missed a car and the exit ramp.

"If I get out of this alive, you so owe me!" Phoebe yelled. "Which one, Pipes?" Prue asked, ignoring Phoebe's question. "The black one up at the light." Piper answered. Prue stepped on the gas and sped up, turning into the next lane and almost hitting someone.

"Hey, I'm driving here!" Prue screamed at her rear-view mirror. She sped up just as the light turned green and pulled alongside the black car. Piper looked over Prue's arms and found an older woman driving with a little boy in the passenger seat.

"It's not them!" Piper yelled. She searched the road and found another black car about a mile up. "It has to be that one then!" Prue stepped on the gas and sped down the lane. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Phoebe groaned.

Prue pulled up next to the Wyatt's car. Piper looked inside and saw Leo sprawled across the back seat. She clenched her fist in anger. "Don't worry, Pipes," Prue said softly. "We'll get him." Piper nodded as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Mr. Wyatt noticed Prue and sped up. Prue followed suit. The pursuit turned into a crazy car chase all across the highway and down the road to the airport. Prue kept her eyes only on Mr. Wyatt's car, Piper worried about Leo, and Phoebe fretted about the age of her death.

Prue spun into the parking garage, closely following Mr. Wyatt's car. Piper and Phoebe both continued biting their nails as Prue sped around the maze. She started up a ramp and immediately accelerated. "Watch out!" Piper screamed.

Both Piper and Phoebe fell hard into their seat belts as Prue slammed on her brakes. An old lady slowly pulled out of her parking spot. Prue held down her horn as the woman stopped to look around for the fifth time.

"Could you hurry up? We've got a love life to save!" Prue yelled at no one. Finally the woman was out of her spot. She started down the road and smiled at Prue as she went past. Prue rolled her eyes and stepped on the gas. Piper and Phoebe were thrown back into their seats as they zoomed up the ramp.

"Damn it!" Prue gasped, slamming on her brakes. "Which way did they go?" "Let me out!" Piper said. "I can run into the airport and see if I can find their plane." Prue slowly agreed and unlocked the doors. Piper stepped out and ran to the nearest elevator.

Inside the terminal, Piper ran around trying to find the flight board. She raced down an escalator and found it. She gazed up and looked for New Jersey. Two planes were leaving for there. 'I have to trust my instincts.' Piper told herself.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that she was wasting precious time, but she had to do it. Piper made up her mind and raced back up the escalator. She ran down the hall, bumping into people and not bothering to apologize.

_Everything is gonna be alright__  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong. Believe.  
Be strong. Believe.  
_

Piper raced into the gate and looked around. No one was there except for one person who was talking with the fight attendant at the desk. Piper ran up and pushed the man aside. "I need to get on this plane!" Piper gasped.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but unless you have a ticket…" "Damn you!" Piper muttered. She punched the man in the face and rushed through the door and down the plank. Piper stepped onto the plane and looked around as she breathed heavily.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper called. "Ma'am, could you please stop yelling and go to your seat?" A flight attendant suggested. "No, I need to find someone on this plane. His father is abusive and taking him away from me. I have to get to him. Please just let me look."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that. You have to have a warrant." "God!" Piper breathed. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. The flight attendant started to look nervous and walked away quickly.

As more tears flowed down Piper's face, she felt two hands touch her shoulders. "Don't cry," the voice said. Piper looked up and saw Leo's beaten but smiling face staring at her. Piper gasped and pulled Leo into a kiss.

Leo let it deepen then pulled away fast. "I'm sorry, Piper, but my Dad is going to get curious if I'm gone too long." "Come back with me!" Piper pleaded. "We can go through school together then get married and have kids."

"Piper, I can't, my Dad…" "Screw your dad, Leo, I thought you loved me!" Leo pulled Piper close to him and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I do, Pipes. But I don't know what my Dad could do to you, and that would be worse than leaving you."

"So you're saying that my sister sped all the way here for you to tell me that you won't come back with me?" Piper asked angrily as she pulled away. "Piper, I love you more than anything in the world, but…" "Please, Leo!" Piper pleaded.

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His mind struggled with everything before he finally opened his eyes. "Okay, we can go." Leo said. Piper's face lit up and she kissed Leo deeply. Leo kissed her back and knew he had made the right choice.

Piper pulled away with her eyes sparkling. "Okay, lets go! We have stuff that you can use until you can make some money and buy your own stuff." Leo nodded. Piper grasped Leo's hand and pulled him out the door.

"No so fast," someone said. Piper jerked to a stop and looked over her shoulder. Mr. Wyatt had a tight grasp on Leo's t-shirt. "Let go of him you bastard!" Piper breathed. "I don't think so." Mr. Wyatt answered with a smile.

He pushed Leo behind him and walked up to Piper. "You are a damn little girl, you know that?" Mr. Wyatt asked. "Well, I ought to say the same thing to you." Piper taunted. Mr. Wyatt's face became furious. He pushed Piper out onto the ramp and stood in the doorway.

"If you come anywhere near my son again, then I will kill you." Mr. Wyatt said. He pushed a button on the wall and shut the door. Then he smiled and walked away. Leo pushed himself against the window on the door. Piper stood up and tried opening findina a way to get in, but there was nothing

Suddenly, the plane engine roared to life. Mr. Wyatt came back and tore Leo away from the door. Piper yelled and pounded on the door but the plane started detaching itself from the ramp and she fell back to the ground. The plane pulled away and started down the runway.

Tears burned in Piper's eyes and fell fast down her face. She brought her knees up to her chest and started sobbing into them. She just wanted her life to be over. She had finally found her true love and now they were being torn apart. "I hate love." Piper whispered before Prue ran down the ramp and hugged her tightly.

**A/n: There you go! The finale of "I Think I Love You". Look for my sequel. Until then, plz review!**

**Oh, and the song was "Believe" by Yellowcard. Thank you all for being such a great audience!  
**


	22. Sequel Alert

**A/n: I decided that a lot of people have "Story Alert" for this story, so i thought I would tell you all through this. **

**There are two sequels to "I Think I Love You"!  
They are "How Am I Supposed to Love You" and "Do You Really Love Me"**

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Thanks to everyone for taking time to read my stories!  
**


End file.
